The Lost Bladers
by David Knight
Summary: Co-written with Wingzero. [Chapter 5 Uploaded] After an almost near disaster rescue, Alex helps Tala come to terms with his problems; however, it doesn't mean he has resolved his own problems. Together, they must help each other down the road to recovery.
1. The Unknown Truth

**_Disclaimer_**_: We do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Nelvana and the company that created it in Japan. I do own Alex Cross, Daniel Von Brown, Megumi and Isis. This story takes place during the episode 'Out of the Past' and will run through the rest of the entire first season.  If you have any questions please contact us at ericpaladin@hotmail.com or nekowingzero@yahoo.com._

**The Lost Bladers  
By: David Knight and Wingzero**

**Part 1  
The Unknown Truth**

Kai Hiwatari walked down the streets. His hands in his pockets. Somehow, he felt that he knew this place. He shook his head. There was no way he could have been here. It was his first time visiting this frozen city, but yet there was this strange pull. He wanted to know about it, because he found it rather disturbing. Wandering around the streets, he allowed his feet to take him anywhere. He needed information and now. 

So absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice himself running to another young man, one seemed to be like a walking corpse in a way.

Kai looked towards whom he bumped into. He appeared to be very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Also, he wasn't about to apologize to this young man. It wasn't his style, but something made this stoic blader want to talk to him. "Do I know you?"

"... I'm a nobody these days," the stranger said in a depressed voice, "Just a normal person with no future." he started to walk away.

Kai's hand immediately shot out towards the stranger and grabbed onto his upper arm. "Everyone has a future, whether it is good or bad. I know I have seen you from somewhere. Do you beyblade?"

"Not any more. Now let go of me." the stranger asked, his eyes being hidden by the stands of blonde hair that covered his face.

"Not until you tell me your name," Kai demanded to know. He knew he wasn't going to rest easy without solving this mystery. 

"... its Alex."

Kai released his captive's arm as he said he would. Then it hit him. Not a vehicle of any sort. "... you're Alex Cross. The team captain from the Blade Knights and former World Champion." 

"Emphasis on the word former," Alex said solemnly as he started to walk away from Kai.

"So is that what you're going to do, roll over and give up?" Kai asked with a harsh tone. "Tch. How you even became world champions with that kind of attitude is beyond me." 

"I don't even know why," Alex shook his head, "I'm not a blader any more. I haven't been since I disbanded the Blade Knights five years ago right after the World Championships. I hurt my friends because of how I led... I wasn't going to make that mistake again." he turned around to leave again.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Kai said, looking at his former hero. When he was younger, he wanted to be like Alex. That was the reason why he trained hard. Well, it was one of the reasons why he trained every day. "If you don't learn from your mistakes and move on, you are a fool. If you give up after making a mistakes, you're an even greater fool." He paused to think for a moment. "Well, seeing as you're nothing, I'm wasting my time here." 

"When your mistakes nearly cost the people you care about their lives, how can you trust in yourself?" Alex spoke, catching Kai's attention, "Don't be arrogant about your abilities, or you'll end up destroying yourself." with that he just walked off and away out of Kai's sight.

"What does he know anyways?" Kai scowled. "He's a washed up blader, who doesn't know what he's talking about." The stoic blader turned to where he was initially heading and trudged through the snow. He stuck his hands back into his pockets wondering why had Alex acted the way he did and what his words meant.

* * *

A few days later, things had changed very much for Kai. He had defected from the Bladebreakers to the Demolition Boys, and as a result had in his possession the most powerful beyblade in the world as well as the most powerful bit beast. Especially since he had taken the All-Stars and White Tiger's. But for the moment, he was thinking about the events of last night. Specifically, his encounter with Tyson.

__Why did I throw Dranzer to him? Out of all people, why Tyson? Well, it is none of my concern now that I have Black Dranzer and his power,__ Kai thought as he walked down the Abbey's hallway, fingering the blade in his pocket. __Black Dranzer is all I need. I have no use for friends. They'll only get in my way or betray me. What are friends good for? I might as well continue my training. With all this excess energy, I could take down the entire Abbey single handedly.__ He quietly walked towards the training area when he overheard a couple of guards talking. Quickly he concealed himself before they caught sight of him. 

"I gotta tell ya that Boris is a genius," one of them said.

"Yeah. Soon we'll be promoted once Biovolt takes its rightful place as rulers of the world," his companion said, "And to think this all really started five years ago at the World Championships."

__What does the World Championships five years ago have to do with Biovolt?__ Kai thought to himself. __Wait a second.  That was when the Demolition Boys made their first appearance. They won the tournament by defeating the Blade Knights, but what intrigues me is how they managed to pull it off? The Blade Knights were the reigning champions. Knowing Boris, he probably has a hand in their defeat.__

"Yeah. Still can't believe how he did it. Wonder what Boris's trump card is doing now?"

"You mean other than being Voltare's personal body guard," the second guard sneered. "Come on, let's get back to our shift before we punished."

__So that's what I thought,_ _Kai mentally said to himself. __Friends will only betray you. I'll have to check this out. Forget about training. It can wait.__ He waited for the guards to leave the area, before he went to the computer room. Quickly typing a few words, he had easily pulled up the file on the Blade Knights.

What he saw disgusted him. 

He read through the file starting with the tempting of a Blade Knight. The situation was so much like the one he was currently in. Boris gave the traitor what he wanted in exchange for betraying his team. Now, he knew why the Blade Knights lost that match. They had a traitor amongst them.

Kai stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He knew what he had to do. He had to find Alex and tell him the truth about what happened five years ago, but he didn't know where to start searching. Of course Boris would want him to train harder than ever before, though he couldn't concentrate with this hanging over his head. Slipping out of the Abbey, he made his way to the streets in search of Alex.

* * *

Alex looked over the park from his vantage point, looking on at the young children beyblading in the street just for fun. __I used to be like them. Blade for fun. That's what it was to me until I was recruited into the BBA for my skills. That's when I met Megumi, Isis and Daniel. First my teammates, then my friends...__ he shook his head in sadness, __And now nothing... everything is just dust in the wind and I have no one to blame but myself.__

Kai headed down the streets. His crimson eyes looking out for that blader. Maybe he should try the park as there were beyblade stadiums there and he couldn't think of any other place that Alex would hang out. Since he recognized the place, he made his way to the park without any problems. 

As soon as he entered the park, he searched through the bodies to find that one person. He glared at no one in particular when he couldn't find him. "Where did he disappear off to?" His crimson eyes scanned through the crowd when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Turning around, he saw the person who he was searching for. "Alex." He whispered, though no one could hear him. 

__Him again... what does he want with me?_ _Alex shook his head. He started to make his way toward Kai. When he finally reached the former Bladebreaker, he asked, "What do you want?"

"I have information you might be interested in," Kai said without giving out information. "If you want to know, let's talk somewhere private instead of here out in the open." 

"There's nothing you would have that would interest me," Alex shook his head, "I'm going. Don't bother me again." he started to walk away but Kai's voice got to him.

"Do you want to know why you really lost in the World Championships five years ago?"

That made Alex stop on a dime. Slowly but surely he turned around, looking Kai dead in the eyes. "... lead the way."

Kai nodded his head and led Alex to a deserted alleyway. He leaned against a wall, before starting to explain. "You probably are wondering why the Demolition Boys were able to defeat you easily." 

"We underestimated them... I underestimated them," Alex sighed. That day had never left him. In his head he kept replaying it. They had gotten practically swept off their feet for the entire tournament finals. It was so unreal what happened. First Megumi, then Isis and finally him. All of them defeated, save for Daniel who managed to save face for himself. But he blamed him for what happened during Megumi and Isis's matches. Matches that had been so intense and so unreal, that their conclusions resulted in the two girls being put into the hospital. 

In Alex's own match, he watched as their team captain demolished his blade, after the match he ground it under his foot, leaving only his bit beast there.

But what Alex couldn't understand was why, why by everything that was good in the world had his bit beast refused to answer him. From the start of the match to this very day, his bit beast, the only thing he had to remember his father by, was completely silent.

Daniel told him he enjoyed the spot light just a little too much, that he was lost in lime light and that's why they all failed so miserably and why Isis and Megumi were unconscious in the hospital sharing the same room. He was a disgrace as a blader... and he believed his best friend when he said it.

"You should never underestimate your opponents," Kai informed him. "That will lead to your defeat, but in your case, there are other factors to consider than your pride." 

Alex looked up to Kai, his eyes attentive, "What do you mean?"

"Sabotage," Kai said as he looking into Alex's eyes with his serious ones. "Your match was sabotaged so the Demolition Boys could win." 

"Wh... what?" Alex muttered, he looked at the young boy, trying to see that he was lying, that it had been his fault. 

There was no deception in his eyes. He was speaking the truth. He knew something Alex didn't. That the entire match had been rigged, and the depression that he been sunk into for so long was all just a sick joke on someone's behalf.

"... who?" Alex demanded, his voice showing strength for the first time in years. "Who did this to my team?"

__Now that's more like it,__ Kai thought to himself. "Would you like to meet the person face to face? I know where he is and have access to there, but for your information, we'll be heading to the Abbey. That is if you're still interested." 

"I don't know what kind of Abbey this is but I will tell you this," Alex said in a very controlled voice, "Not even men with guns would keep me from finding out who did this to my friends. Show me the way, kid."

"The name is Kai," Kai said as he led the way towards the Abbey. "I should warn you. The men we're dealing with are very dangerous so you better be on your guard once we set foot on the premises. The Abbey is the training grounds of the Demolition Boys." 

"That's fine," Alex returned, "I haven't bladed in five years, but being on the streets, you either learn how to fight or you die. I chose option number one."

Kai nodded his head. "Everyone wants to survive and they will use any means they can to do so. The Abbey isn't far from here. You'll have to sneak in, because they only allow personnel to enter. I can disable the cameras for a full minute before they become suspicious." 

Alex nodded, straightening up as his entire demeanor changed and it was evident to Kai. It looked like the former world champion was actually alive for the first time in years. "Let's get going then."

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking, Kai and Alex arrived at the gates of the Abbey. He unlocked the front gate and peered into the yard. No one was in sight so he motioned for his companion to follow behind him. 

Alex followed Kai wherever he was going. He had never been at the place where Demolition Boys trained, nor had he ever wanted to be. __Nor do I really care what's happened to the original members of their group. What I want to know, is how they sabotaged our match._ _He put his hand in his pocket and held the disk that held his bit beast, __Maybe it will tell me why you won't answer me. You think?__ As always, his bit beast was silent.

When they had reached the front door, Kai informed Alex to wait there while he took out the security cameras and system from the inside. Going inside, he went towards the surveillance room and disabled the cameras for a full minute, giving them both enough time to run towards the training area where they were training the new recruits. Once he returned to the door, he motioned for Alex to run down the hall as quickly as possible without making too much noise. Reaching the training room doors, Kai turned his attention to Alex. 

"You may not like what you see, but promise me you won't make any noise to indicate our presence." 

"I won't. Open it."

Kai nodded and opened the door to reveal the last person Alex was expecting to see. Several children were lined in rows with launcher and ripcords in hand. They were practicing their launches so it would be perfect and powerful. The Abbey only wanted the best of the best and training was the only way to achieve it. He waited for his companion's response. 

"What the..." Alex muttered as he saw the lines and rows of children, repeating the same phrase over and over again. He was sickened by the message, that winning was everything and losing was disgraceful.

But not even that could have prepared him for what he saw.

"Stupid brat!"

__It can't be!__ Alex's head snapped up and looked to the left. There he saw a young man older than him by a few years, dressed in a black uniform. He had just hit a child down from where he was practicing. Alex just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You stupid, stupid boy," the young man sneered, "Beyblading is all about perfection and your skills are less than perfect." he took the boy's beyblade and crushed it under his foot. "You aren't worthy of being a part of us. You are worthless."

"Please! Don't!" the boy pleaded but the man kicked him in the head.

"Shut up you piece of trash!" he laughed down mockingly at the defenseless boy. He started to kick him in the ribs... hard. "You are absolutely worthless. Not just as a blader but as a human being. Just like a person who thought I was his best friend. What stupid dope he was. He's probably dead now thanks to what I told him. Good riddance to him, the world is much better off without garbage like him." he stopped hitting the boy, who was now badly injured, and motioned to the guards, "Throw him out into the streets. We'll let chance be his own friend, though he wont survive the night alone." 

"Yes Mr. Von Brown." the guards said as the hauled the boy's unconscious body up.

The man looked at the other children and was pleased to see them not even acknowledging what he had been doing. Only focusing on their training. "Good. Never allow anything to distract you from your goal. You who can become Biovolt's elite must never give in to human weakness. You are the future."

Kai shook his head, but he really didn't care about Boris's methods of training. After all he had been put through it.

But when he looked at Alex, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. His right fist was clenched so tight that his hand was actually starting to bleed; yet Alex didn't even look concerned about it. His face was a mask of rage, anger... and betrayal. His ice blue eyes never left the man they called Mr. Von Brown... the last name of the man that Alex had known... or had thought he had known very well so long ago.

"Daniel..." he hissed, his voice just dripping with his absolute disgust and anger.

"Have you seen enough or do you want to see more?" Kai asked as he turned around to head towards a more private area.

"If you show me any more, I won't be able to control myself," Alex said very slowly, "If you don't want a scene, then get me out of here now."

Kai acknowledged the request. With his hand, he quietly closed the door and led Alex to a back door of the Abbey. He couldn't risk bringing his companion through the front door again so he had to leave through the back door. "Would you like to know more?"

"Why?" Alex asked, "Why did he do it?"

"Personal reasons I can't tell. What I do know is that Boris paid him a large sum of money, three million in American dollars be exact." Kai answered.

"Money... he sold us out for _money?!"_ Alex asked in disbelief, looking into Kai's eyes and knowing he was saying the truth. Alex slammed his hand against the wall in disgust. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it because it's the truth," Kai told him, "Once paid, he sabotaged all of your blades. Replacing parts of them with ones that would break easily and slow yours down. But most of all, he took something from you."

"Took something... from me?" Alex blinked.

"Your bit beast." Alex immediately pulled out the disk that was in his pocket but Kai spoke again once he saw it, "What you have in your hand is just a piece of scrap metal. Your 'friend' switched your bit beast for that."

Alex stared at the disk, the disk that he had thought had been his bit beast for so many years since that day... was actually just a lifeless piece of metal. It was too much for him as he fell to his knees in shock, "... all this time... all these years I thought he had rejected me... when all along... he had been taken from me... by my best friend."

"See, this is where friendship gets you," Kai said with a serious voice. "Friends will stay with you until they an opportunity to better themselves. That is when they betray your trust. This is the reason why I never have friends. In the end, they will either be your weakness or betray you. Power is all that matters Alex. But apparently you haven't learned that lesson at all, while Daniel did. You're pathetic now. A shell of a former champion. No, you are a has been that has past his time." He turned around, not even facing Alex. "Come on. I'll take you out of here now before you get seen. No sense in causing a scene. Once we're out, you can get a ride back into the city."

"I didn't ask for your help," Alex spoke, his voice very much subdued now as he started to get up, "But I want to thank you Kai. Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth about what happened five years ago." Once back on his feet he saw Kai starting to leave but Alex wasn't done speaking yet, "However you are the biggest fool in the beyblading world if you believe that power is all that matters."

"Tch, power is everything," Kai snorted. "At least it won't betray you."

"No. It will just corrupt you and leave you as a hallow shell," Alex returned, "And no one will remember you or care about you when you become that shell."

Kai glared at Alex before turning his back to him. He didn't want to hear any more of this nonsense from this washed up former world champion. At a young age, he was told to strive for power and perfection. To this day, he continued on that quest. He didn't care who got in his way as long as he was able to accomplish his goal. Friendship was useless. The situation with the Blade Knights was a shining example. Not only was the team disbanded but Alex lost his bit beast as well. 

"Think what you want to," Kai said loud enough for Alex to hear. "I'll think what I want to." 

"You think I'm being stupid. I'm not." Alex said to him, "Yes, we were betrayed by a friend true, but we had no idea it was going to happen. We never even thought of it because me, Isis and Megumi always thought all four of us were inseparable. That we were more than friends, but family and that nothing could divide us." He lowered his head for a moment and admitted, "But there were signs that I ignored. I was young. When I won the World Championships on my twelfth birthday, I felt on top of the world. That we were unbeatable. I took it in as did the others and we never saw it coming. That our prestige would destroy us... and turn my best friend into the animal I saw in that room." 

He paused for a moment before speaking again, this time his voice was clear and there was strength and passion within his words, "I was young then and easily manipulated by forces I couldn't see or understand at all. But I'm older now. I've finished high school and I know how the world works now. I live on my own and the only thing I regret is not that I let my team down, because now I know I didn't. What I regret is that I allowed my life for the last five years to be dominated by that one single day. This is where that ends now."

Thinking about what Alex said, Kai faced him. His crimson faced fiery ice blue ones. He didn't see that spark. No, he saw an intense fire in those eyes. Something he hadn't seen ever since Alex was the world champion, but there was something more to it. The fire had grown and spread wildly. 

"Tell me something Kai, how did you get in here in the first place. There is no way you could have unless you actually worked with them." Alex said calmly.

"Oh you didn't know that already?" Kai shrugged, "Yes. I work for Biovolt. Just like your 'friend' does."

"I get what Daniel got for working for them." Alex replied, "What I don't see is what you get out of working for them. What will you accomplish by working for these animals?"

"I will become the strongest beyblader in the world."

"And what will happen then Kai?" Alex asked him seriously.

Kai had to think on this one for a moment. "Nothing. I'll be unstoppable."

"Wrong. You won't be," Alex told him, getting a glare from Kai but he paid it no mind as he continued, "There will always be someone stronger than the one that holds the title of 'the strongest in the world'. No one is invincible. I wasn't. My team wasn't. And the Demolition Boys that I fought weren't."

"They beat you even if they had help," Kai countered, "And even if there wasn't any sabotage, they were among Biovolt's elite. They were excellent bladers."

"Then where are they now Kai?" Alex asked him, "Huh? Where are they now Kai? Why aren't they here now or back the year they defeated my team to defend the title. Don't you find it very odd that every year the championships come up, that not one member of last year's Demolition Boys are back to defend their title? With how this Abbey trains his bladers, what do you think happened to them?"  

Kai didn't want to believe this. The bladers that came from Biovolt had to be among the best, the elite, the cream of the crop. Then why did Alex's words bother him? Yes, it was true that the line up for the Demolition Boys changed every year. If they were good, then why replace them. He shook his head. This was becoming confusing. He gave the only answer he could think of, "They became weak and were no longer worthy of being on the Demolition Boys."

"And you think that's reason enough to throw them out like that boy we saw was? They don't care about you Kai. All they want are results." Alex said firmly, "One failure and you're gone. That's their weakness. All they see is power and that is why they will fall. Power is nothing against the strength of people that care and support you. The strength that you gain from friends and family will always defeat absolute power."

"That's enough of your lies!" Kai cried out, more frustrated than ever. "Stop trying to corrupt me with your friendship garbage, because I've had enough of it."

"Then prove me wrong Kai." Alex challenged, "Prove to me that power can over come friendship." He thought over some things in his head. Even though he hadn't bladed in five years, he still watched the games and occasionally kept track of the BBA games. Looking Kai's face again, he knew had seen him before, on one of the games. After thinking harder, he knew he had his answer. With a smile forming on his face, he gave his challenge, "Challenge your former team, the Bladebreakers... but don't be too surprised when they defeat you."

"If it will get you off my back then so be it," Kai growled at Alex. "Those pathetic losers don't stand a chance against Black Dranzer and me or perhaps you're weak. I'll have a helicopter waiting to pick us up. Then I'll show you that power is everything." He stopped to organize his thoughts. "You'll have to stay out of sight when I battle them. You don't want the entire world to know you're alive. Knowing Tyson, half the country will have heard you're still around."

"Fine, I agree. But you've got it backwards, Kai," Alex said with a sly smirk, "They aren't weak... you are."

"We'll see who's right by the time this is over," Kai said, returning to his normal cold self. He fished out his cell phone and made a few phone calls, including one to the Bladebreakers. "The helicopter will be here in seven minutes. We'll take it to the rendezvous point."

"Lead the way then," Alex said as Kai let him secretly down the hallway to where they would get to the helicopter was for them. The pilot didn't even ask about Alex when he entered after Kai. It was as if it didn't matter. Kai on one end while Alex sat across from him, still having that smile on his face.

__Regardless of what I know now or what is happening, I do know that I have felt more alive in the last hour than I have felt in the last five years.__ Alex only hoped though that what he had goaded Kai into doing wouldn't turn out in his favor, or else the crimson eyed boy would become just as lost as Daniel had become. __There's no way in hell I'm going to let this kid turn into what Daniel has become. He opened my eyes up and I'm going to pay him back for it.__ the helicopter started taking off and Alex looked at the sky, __Bladebreakers, don't disappoint me. You are Kai's only hope now.__

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The Strength of Friendship

**_Disclaimer_**_: We do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Nelvana and the company that created it in Japan. I do own Alex Cross, Daniel Von Brown, Ryujin, Megumi and Isis. This part of our series takes place after the episode 'Breaking the Ice' and will run through the rest of the entire first season.  If you have any questions please contact us at ericpaladin@hotmail.com or nekowingzero@yahoo.com._

**The Lost Blader  
By: David Knight and Wingzero**

**Part 2  
The Strength of Friendship**

About an hour later, Alex had his smile still on his face. He had seen the entire Beyblade battle go down from the window of the chopper. Kai had challenged his former team, and for a while it looked like he would have won and taken their Bit Beasts, but then their final member, Max, parachuted down and launched his blade at Black Dranzer. He was holding is own against Kai, who wasn't understanding why this was happening to him. He watched as Tyson let loose Kai's first blade, Dranzer, at its 'more powerful' counterpart and saw it kick its blade.

What Alex had not expected was for the ice to break, and Kai nearly drowning because he was too shocked to even move, the consequences of his own actions finally catching up to him. He was about to get out of the chopper when he saw Tyson stick his hand out and told Kai to take it.

Alex saw a bit of himself in Tyson. There was a boy with an innocence and belief in friendship to carry people through anything. Alex knew that if Kai was going to believe what he was trying to tell him, he had to see it for himself without him interfering. That his teammates were true friends, that they cared about him and that they would never betray him.

When Kai took Tyson's hand, Alex knew that he finally understood. For Alex, it was a great relief. He knew Kai wouldn't turn out like Daniel had and for the world, that was a very good thing. 

He saw Kai walk towards the helicopter; his Dranzer in his right hand while Black Dranzer was pocketed away and then opened the door, "Inform Boris that I would like to speak to him when we return."

"Yes sir," the pilot said as the copper then started to lift off.

Kai watched through the window as his teammates became smaller and smaller until they disappeared out of sight. "So there might be something to this friendship stuff you're talking about." 

Alex just kept his smile, "You know I almost went out there to get you before you drowned."

"Why didn't you?" Kai turned to face his companion. "I know you're strong and fast enough but why?"

"I was tempted to... but I knew your friends would save you. More importantly, you had to know that." Alex replied, "You had to know that your teammates are your friends and know that they would never betray you. You would have never believed that if I had interfered."

"I guess you're right," Kai forced himself to say. "I can't believe I allowed them to brainwash me into thinking that power is everything. Boris is going to pay dearly for this. I almost ended up like that traitor from your team. I..." 

Alex put his hand over Kai's mouth and looked at him sternly, "Don't you even finish what you were going to say. You're _nothing_ like Daniel." he took his hand off of Kai's mouth and relaxed back to the way he was sitting before, "You switched sides Kai because you were confused, vulnerable, and didn't know which way to go. Boris used that to his advantage when manipulating your options... he didn't have to do that with Daniel. Daniel knew from the beginning what he was doing when he sold us out. You're ten times the Blader and a thousand times the human being he is."

Kai let out the breath he was holding. "That means a lot, coming from you." He placed his face in his hands. "What will I tell them? Do you think they'll ever forgive me for betraying them? What if they don't accept me back? I don't think my grandfather will accept me with open arms after what I'm going to do." 

"First off, forget your grandfather. After what he's done, the only thing he deserves is being locked up in an eight by twelve jail cell like a common criminal," Alex snorted but his face returned to normal, "But as to your friends Kai, I believe they will. You know they care about you and they won't betray you. And as far as what you can tell them, I think the truth would be best, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Kai said with fire in his eyes. "It's time that my grandfather and Boris be put out of commission once and for all. I won't allow another human to be corrupted by their dark souls. The Abbey is going down one way or another and I'll be there when it happens." 

Alex looked at the young man for a bit before speaking, "Kai... if I didn't say it before in the Abbey, I'll say here now." he took a breath before saying it, "Thank you, for giving me the truth. For giving me back my life."

"What would you say if I there was more I could give back to you?" Kai asked slyly with a smirk. 

"What?" Alex blinked in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"How would you like to pay back Boris and Biovolt for everything they have done using your Bit Beast?"

Alex's eyes went wide when he heard that, "My Bit Beast? He's... he's still alive?" his voice barely a whisper and shaking as if he dared beyond all hope that his Bit Beast was still in existence.

"Yes, your Bit Beast is still alive," Kai smirked. "He's being held within the walls of the Abbey's laboratory. I have only seen the record of it, but I have yet to see him in person." 

The look on Alex's face was happiness with a smile on his face... a smile that became dark as he knew it was time to pay them back for all they had wronged him, Megumi and Isis, "Just what did you have in mind as far as payback was concerned?"

"Here's the plan," Kai explained his idea. "I'll be returning Black Dranzer as I have no use for him when I already have Dranzer. What Boris doesn't know is he'll be receiving this dark phoenix the hard way. While I'm distracting them, you will head to the laboratory and get your Bit Beast. I'll draw you a map as soon as we land. After you have finished your business with them, we'll high tail it out of there."

"Sounds perfect," Alex smiled, "Just going to need to find a Beyblade though."

"Taken care of," Kai said, digging through his pocket. He pulled out a Beyblade without a bit chip and tossed it towards Alex. "This was designed as target practice for Black Dranzer."

Alex looked to over and saw it was combination type blade, focusing on endurance but there were attack blades inserted along with defense. It was also the type of blade that Kai's Dranzer used. He held it in his hands for a bit, looking at the silver and blue colored blade and felt good enough for him. He looked back at Kai, "I don't think I've felt as nervous as I do right now... but when we land the only thing that I'll feel will be nothing except the desire to get my Bit Beast back."

Kai nodded his head. "I know how you feel." He took out his Beyblade with Dranzer on it. "I hope Dranzer forgives me for tossing her away." He fingered the blue blade in his hands, while staring intently at the fire phoenix on the bit chip. "Dranzer, if you can hear me, I'm truly sorry for leaving you. I don't know what I was thinking. Please, can you forgive me?"

"She can hear you. They all can," Alex said, "I can only hope mine can forgive me for what's happened to him. I can only hope that he'll speak to me."

"You once told me to tell the truth," Kai said without his usual coldness. "I'm telling you to do the same. Tell him the truth. You know the truth will set you free. I think it's going to set the both of us free." 

Alex stared at him for several moments before a small smile formed on his face, "You're right Kai. You're absolute right. The truth will set both of us free... and it's going to bring Voltaire, Boris and all of their plans crashing down all around them."

Kai knew he found a friend who he could trust and relate to. A smile formed on his lips. __Boris you are going down and I'll be there to witness it.__

* * *

As soon as they had landed, Kai would be the first one to enter the Abbey. Alex was to wait one full minute before entering. Making his way past the usual guards, he had no trouble as they thought he was on their side, but little did they know, he switched sides again. He saw the current Demolition Boys training hard and shook his head. They believed the lies Boris had told him, but there was something different about the current team captain. He didn't have enough time to think about it, but he placed that in the back of his mind. 

Kai went over to the surveillance system and cut the feed for a full minute. Now it was up to Alex to get in and get his Bit Beast while he went to cause damage downstairs.

__I'm **so** going to enjoy this.__ Kai smirked as started to make his way.

* * *

Alex saw the minute was up and ran as fast as he could across the property and made his way into the Abbey according to the map that Kai had drawn for him. After closing the door behind him and getting into a back room, he knew had some breathing space and went to consult the map again. "Okay, south gate entrance into the abbey. Take the hallway all the way down and go down to the first basement level. Kai will be down at the second level so when the explosions happen things are really going to heat up." he put the map away, knowing he had to hurry before Kai started the party without him. 

Making it down the hallway wasn't exactly easy but he managed to make it down there. Once on the first basement level, he saw a pair of men in lab coats walking down to the left hall way. He stayed close to the wall and watched them walk down the hallway and then enter a room on the right. "Bingo."

What Alex saw there completely shocked him. A large number of tubes held bizarre looking creatures. Obviously, they had once been normal looking animals with lives of their own, but now they were a part of Boris' sick and twisted experiment. Bit chips were placed underneath the mutated Bit Beasts in order to contain them. Towards one side of the wall, there were several instruments and small test tubes. One could only guess that Boris had been experimenting on these poor animals to create powerful Bit Beasts. Off to the side in a dark corner, there was an unusual Bit Beast. It appeared to be normal and unchanged for who knew how long. 

Alex went to it and saw it more clearly in the light, but when he did he recoiled in shock. The Bit Beast was like Tyson's Dragoon, in the fact that it was a dragon type, but this one was more like the mythical dragons that he seen so many times in movies and in books that he had read as a child. It glowed crimson red, golden eyes dimly glowing as it had felt contained for all of its long captivity, like its wings that had been restrained along with its hands and feet.

Tears came down the face of former captain of the Blade Knights, "Ryujin... what did they do to you..."

The Bit Beast, at the mere sound of Alex's voice, awakened from his trance and screamed out.

"Ryujin please!" Alex cried, "I'm sorry... I am so sorry for so many things... but if I had known that Daniel had betrayed us as he did, no force on the planet would have stopped me from finding you."

The Bit Beast stopped his screaming, but still did not look at his former master, for he could not understand why this had happened to him, yet why did he say that his best friend had betrayed him.

"I thought you had abandoned me all these years. That I had done something to offend you... but instead..." Alex then pulled it out, the thing that he hated the most for it reminded him of Daniel's betrayal; the fake bit chip of Ryujin.

Ryujin's response was a screech of outrage.

"He took you from me, gave you to them and they did horrible things to you," Alex cried, "But Ryujin. You know me. Look into my eyes and you will know that I had nothing to do with this. You're my friend... and I always protect my friends." 

The Bit Beast looked Alex, looked into his eyes, into his soul and when their eyes locked, Ryujin saw the truth that was there in front of him.

'Forgive me... for ever doubting you Alexander.' 

Alex just smiled, as his tears now were simply tears of joy, "Forget it buddy. We've been wronged long enough. It's time put things back together," the smile turned into a smirk, "So what do you say we cause some damage?" The Bit Beast roared loudly, as Alex then broke his container, setting him free. He took the bit chip and then inserted it into his blade. "Welcome back old friend."

Loud footsteps signaled the arrival the regular patrol. They were assigned to guard the laboratory, because this room held the key components for their world domination. As they rounded the corner, they noticed the opened door. The captain immediately ran towards the door and found Alex with one of 'their' stolen Bit Beasts. 

"Hey you. Surrender the Bit Beast and no harm will come to you." __Yeah right, Boris is going to have a field day with him.__

Alex however just smirked, "You know something, it's been a while since I've bladed, but I can take you monkeys on any day of the week."

"Is that so?" the guard captain sneered. He motioned for the rest of his men to come to him. "We'll see about that. I don't know who you are but you're definitely a pathetic little loser." The guards had readied their launchers. 

Alex just smirked, as he knew things were a little uneven, but the thrill of it all was running through his veins.

That's when the first explosions started.

"What's that?!" one of the guards snapped.

"The beginning of Biovolt's destruction," Alex smirked, "So allow me to help speed it up... _Let it rip!"_ __I have missed saying that!__ his Beyblade was launched and Alex wasted no time capitalizing, "Ryujin! Flare Breath Attack!"

The Dragon Bit Beast roared as it came to life, its spirit form showing and surprising the guards, who then had to deal with the beast breathing fire on them. They ran like wounded ducks but Ryujin also attacked them, knocking them unconscious.

"That takes care of them." Alex said satisfied, however he turned toward the mutated Bit Beasts in the tubes. His heart was heavy, but he knew it was what they would want. "Ryujin. Time to go... but after we give them peace."

The dragon turned around and nodded. Knowing what Alex meant, he began to power up.

"May you all find peace in heaven," Alex said solemnly before declaring his move, "Ryujin! Crimson Inferno!"

The Dragon let off a roar as his fire then erupted all over the room, destroying all of the containers that held the mutant Bit Beast and then destroying their bit chips.

"It's done. " Alex said as he ran out, collecting his blade after Ryujin went back in, "I hope Kai's having as much luck as I am."

* * *

Once he had delivered Black Dranzer back to Boris, Kai had to get out of there, because he was considered to be a traitor. He took the path he had taken to get there and nearly crashed into a certain red head coming out of the Demolition Boy's special training room. 

"Watch where you're going!" Tala growled as he was nearly bowled over. 

"I should be saying the same thing about you," Kai retorted. 

"You have any idea what those explosions were all about, they came from the west wing," Tala asked him.

"I have no clue," Kai replied. __Good. That means Alex has Ryujin back and now I have to meet with him... but somehow I don't think Boris has completely corrupted Tala. There might be hope for him.__ "The laboratory is in that wing. I suppose it's from one of their experiments or something."

"I know that... hey where were you coming from right now..." Tala questioned but as he looked at Kai's left side, he saw something that the boy should have had. "Wait a minute... that's your original blade! You gave to your loser former teammates... or is that teammates again...traitor!" he pulled out his blade at once and had it aimed right at Kai.

Kai turned around smirking the entire time. "Oh, is that so? Well now, do you think I betrayed the Abbey or the Abbey betrayed us?"

"What are you talking about?" Tala demanded.

"You don't understand it, Tala," Kai almost bursted into laughter. "I was once in your position. I only thought power and perfection mattered. Everything else was trivial. You know as well as I do, Boris trains us to think this way. If we don't, we are considered to be weak and pathetic." He closed his crimson eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Then I found out it was all a lie, one huge lie. There is more to life than power or perfection."

Tala shook his head, not even believing what was coming out of Kai's mouth. __What kind of a game is he trying to pull? Just two days, all he talked about was having the power to defeat any opponent, and now he doesn't care about that at all._ _He shook his head again, as if to clear his head, "And I thought I was the one that liked mind games. What are you trying to pull Kai?"

"I'm not pulling anything on you," Kai said, leaning against the wall. He showed no motion of getting his launcher ready. "Let's just say I have seen the light. My friends have shown me that it takes more than power to win battles. It takes friendship and loyalty. Something that Boris stands against. Friends are there to help you even though you don't want it. Friends are there to cover your back. Friends care enough to risk their life to save yours." Kai paused for a moment. "Tell me Tala, is there anyone who will stand beside you when you lose? Is there anyone who will risk their necks to save yours? Is there anyone who will help you even if you refuse their help?"

Tala just stood there taking all of that. He had no idea how to answer those questions. Not a single one. __I... I don't understand... I don't need friends... friends are a sign of weakness... I can take of myself! I don't need anyone!__ He glared at the traitor, "I'm the best Blader in the world Kai. No one can beat me... " But then he lowered his launcher, "... but we're not going to have a match now. Right now I am certain Boris is looking for you. I think I might enjoy what they do if they catch you, but to be fair to, I won't delay you." a smirk formed on his face, "Better get going before you get caught. I am certain Boris would do quite a few horrifying things to traitors."

"How generous of you to give me a head start," Kai said sarcastically. "When this is all over, you'll see Boris for what he really is, a power hungry monster who will use anyone to get what he wants and when he is through with you, he'll toss you aside like he did with the previous Demolition Boys. It makes you wonder where the former World Champions are. What do you think Boris does with them? I'll catch you at the tournament." With those final words, Kai took off before Tala could even respond. 

__Boris wouldn't do that to me. Not after what he's done...__ Tala shook his head but still as he looked after where Kai had been, there had been a lingering thought, __... would he?__

* * *

Navigating through the halls was a piece of cake for Kai as he had grown up there for part of his life. He could find his way around here blind folded if forced to. When he reached the front doors, he rammed them down only to face several guards.

"Heh! Gotcha now punk." one of them sneered. However the sound of a horn blaring caused them all to turn around and saw a car rushing right at them. They all had to move out of the way before it hit them. The car pulled right up to Kai and he saw who was in the driver's seat.

"Get in now!" Alex shouted.

Kai wasted no time and jumped into the car as soon as the door was opened. He slammed it shut. "Let's get out of this dump!"

"Hold on!" Alex told him as he floored the accelerator and the car went roaring away from the abbey, making it past the security guards at the main gate. Even still Alex didn't take his foot of the accelerator, he wanted to put as much distance between them and the abbey as possible.

Holding onto the chair, Kai strapped his seatbelt onto him. He wanted to survive through this escape so that he could be there when Boris was taken down. "Let's find the Bladebreakers. I have to tell them the truth." 

"Let's just hope there aren't any other surprises in store for us," Alex muttered, and then asked, "By the way, how did Boris react to your little gift?"

"Boris absolutely loved his gift," Kai said sarcastically. "Maybe next time, I should put a bow on it." 

Alex laughed, "Oh man. I only wish I could have been there to see his face... of course its nothing to the look that would be on his face after he sees 'my' gift to him."

"And don't forget the bow," Kai chuckled. After all his training, he couldn't bring himself to laugh genuinely. In time, he would learn how to. 

Both Bladers laughed as they could only imagine what was going Boris's mind at that moment.

* * *

Boris had seen a lot of things in his life. Both beautiful and horrible things. His Bit Beasts were among the beautiful.

This was among the latter of the two.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" he roared as he stood in the ruined wing. "A quarter of our Bit Beasts have been annihilated!" he turned toward the burned guards that he had found when entering, "And you pathetic fools can't even tell me who did this to you!"

"We're sorry... sir..." was one of their groans.

Boris growled in disgust, snapping his fingers to the other, more useful guards, "Take them down to the infirmary and then have them punished severely for their stupidity."

"Yes sir... and sir."

"What?" Boris snapped.

"Mr. Voltaire is calling for you. He wants to know how well his grandson is doing."

Boris paled immediately once he heard that, __Is there any way that this day can get any worse?__ He clutched Black Dranzer in his hands then, __You made a mistake returning Black Dranzer with all of its stolen Bit Beasts to me Kai. That's going to be your undoing. You and your fellow Bladebreakers will be the ones that get broken. I promise you that.__ He left the room then, going back to his office to contact Voltaire.

He already cringed as he thought of how he was going to react to the news.

* * *

Back in the car, Alex looked in the rear view mirror and let off a sigh of relief, "We aren't being followed. We're safe."

"That's a relief." Kai breathed.

"Thanks for helping me get back Ryujin," Alex said holding his Beyblade up with his free hand.

"After what you've done for me, it was the least I could do," Kai replied.

"But now that I've seen what Biovolt is doing, there's no way this is the end of my involvement. I won't stop until they've been brought to justice."

"There's no way Biovolt is going to continue with their dirty work. Do you have anything in mind?" Kai asked as he looked over towards his friend.

"Yeah. Act as your trump card."

"Hm... how are you going to pull it off when they know you raided the Abbey for your Bit Beast?" Kai asked with concern.

"I slashed the cameras with my Beyblade before I got seen and the guards didn't exactly recognize me," Alex said, "I think it's safe to say that I'm in the clear and Boris has absolutely no idea that I'm involved... you on the other hand he knows about and its fair to say he'll be looking to deliver some payback of his own.

"They'll be focusing their entire energy on me, leaving you alone," Kai said, understanding what Alex was getting at. "He won't know what will hit him until it is too late. Perfect."

"But first Ryujin and I have to go do some training," Alex told him, "We have some things to talk about and work through. We have to be at our best when we go up against Daniel."

"You haven't bladed for over five years; how do you expect to win against him?" Kai asked. He didn't want to see history repeat itself nor his newfound friend get sent to the hospital.

It was just then that the car stopped and they were right outside of the hotel where the Bladebreakers were staying at. Alex looked at Kai with a very determined look on his face, "When I bladed, I bladed from my heart. I never bladed because of some tricks I learned from a video or a teacher or some rulebook. For me, I taught myself how to blade. It's as easy as riding a bike. I've been off the bike for a while. Now's the time for me to get back on it."

"Of course, but still you should practice a bit before we challenge him," Kai said concerned. He looked towards the hotel. "Now, it's time to face my fears and grab destiny by the reigns."

"Good luck Kai," Alex said holding his hand out, which the Bladebreakers' captain took and gripped hard, "See you in two days at the finals of the tournament."

The stoic Blader gripped Alex's hand. "I'll see you then. Take care of yourself and don't get caught." When they had released their hands, Kai turned around to face his former team and hope that they would accept him. 

Alex got back in the car and pulled away from the hotel just as Tyson came out and saw his friend, "Kai! You're back!" he then noticed the car pulling away, "Hey who's that? Did that guy drive you over here?"

"A friend," Kai replied as he was about to head inside the hotel. "Where are the others?" He wanted to tell all of them at once instead of one at a time.

"Inside come on everyone's waiting for you," Tyson said with a great big smile on his face.

"Let's go," Kai said in a serious voice. He knew what had to be done. "We still have the same room as before?"

"Yup," Tyson nodded. __Oh man, the look on his face is going to be priceless I just know it!__

"Good," Kai mentally cursed himself. He had given back the key to the room when he left the Bladebreakers. "I suppose you have a key." 

Tyson nodded as he pulled out his key but also another one, "Figured you'd be needing this."

"Thanks," Kai said as he took the key from Tyson. They headed inside the elevator. Once the elevator made it to their floor, they walked out and then down to their room. Kai stuck the key in and opened the door, finding it very dark, "Why are the lights off?" He flipped up the light switch to turn on the lights and then...

"SURPRISE!"

Kai nearly fell over from shock. They were not only welcoming him back but they were also throwing him a surprise party. He would have broken down in tears, but his training prevented this. "You did this all for me? Even though I betrayed you and took away the Bit Beasts of two teams?"

Tyson would have laughed seeing the look on his face, but he knew that Kai didn't need to be laughed at. He needed support. He needed his friends, "Kai, how many times we gotta keep telling you? You're our friend and we don't give up on our friends."

"You said it Tyson," Max agreed, "We're just glad to have you back Kai."

Rei nodded his head to agree with his two other teammates. "It's good to see you back."

Needless to say, Kai was left speechless. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice wouldn't cooperate with him. Never before had he witnessed such forgiveness and friendship. 

"You don't need to say anything Kai," Tyson said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let's just enjoy this party. K?"

Despite his training, the stoic Blader managed a smile, "Sure," he knew he had to tell them about Biovolt and their plans. But just this once, even if it was just for five minutes, he wanted bask in this moment. This moment made possible by his friends.

It felt so good... and so right.

* * *

Alex parked the car in the wilderness miles away from Moscow. He had bought some supplies, a very heavy coat being among them, along with some food and new clothes from the money he pulled out of his trust fund set up by his grand parents after his father passed away. His mother was in a coma, never really sure if she would ever wake up, but her hospital bills kept on getting paid though by his wealthy grandparents. Grandpa wouldn't lose any of his family.

__He kept telling me that I should move on and forget the past__ Alex mused, __Well he was right about the moving on part, but not about forgetting the past. Especially with what I've learned.__ Alex looked down at his blade with Ryujin in it, 'Its time to face the demons of our past and together Ryujin, we will bring justice to those that have escaped it for so long.'

He could hear his Bit Beast growl through the blade and that brought a smile to Alex's face. No longer would hear silence. Now he would hear the voice of his friend, his true friend.

"You've been through a lot Ryujin. Now's the time to cleanse you of the pain that Boris has inflicted upon you," Alex said to his blade softly, "Are you ready for it?"

The sound of a roar was all Alex needed to hear to know that his Bit Beast had given his approval.

* * *

The training was nothing short of grueling for both the Blader and Bit Beast. Alex did not sleep. He did not rest. For the next twenty-four hours he stayed out in the cold training, forcing himself to keep going when he would have stopped, to make himself remember what he had done when he had bladed.

He put Ryujin through runs that tested his endurance, strength, defense and speed. Every time he succeeded, Alex found a new way to increase the difficulty. For Ryujin to heal, Alex learned from trial and error early on that he needed to be challenged. To experience life fully and freely.

That was what both of them were doing in the ice-cold wilderness. For both Alex and Ryujin, they were healing from their wounds. For Alex it was Daniel's betrayal and for Ryujin the pain that Boris had inflicted upon him when trying to turn him into a mutated Bit Beast. Most of all, they had missed each other. For the Blader and his Bit Beast, they had always felt like two pieces of the same puzzle. Without the other, they were lost.

Now they had been found and nothing was ever going to tear them apart again. At the end of the day, Alex found that Ryujin had exceeded his expectations. They were ready... but first Alex needed to do one simple thing: get about twelve hours of sleep, which he took in the back seat of the car. 

When he awakened, he knew it would be time to finish this. 

* * *

Up in the mountains, a silver falcon felt the suffering of two souls. One like her and another human. She felt their pain from far away and knew they needed her help. Spreading her wings, she used her senses to follow the trail down to a parked car down below. There she saw a young man lying not so peacefully on the back seat of a car, yet held a blade firmly in his hands.

She felt the turmoil from their souls and knew that she would what she could for them. For now... and for later.

* * *

Alex dreamed once more of the day that he had lost the World Championships. The worst day of his life. But now it made things clearer to him, now that he knew about Daniel. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done. He had willingly allowed his own teammates to be injured so severely that they had to go the hospital, and made him think he was to blame in fact Daniel was the one responsible for their condition.

Rage, anger, hate, despair, doubt. So many emotions went through Alex's mind. Suddenly, he felt all of that melt away, as if not to worry so much about the past. The past was meaningless to worry about or concern himself about. All that mattered now was to make a brighter and better future. That was it.

Alex held on to that belief even as he woke up.

* * *

"Whoa... what a trippy dream..." Alex muttered as he got up. He suddenly realized that not one part of his entire body was aching. He couldn't even feel any pain from Ryujin at all.  Looking forward however, he saw something that wasn't in the car before.

A silver disk with the emblem of a falcon on it. Alex had never seen one like it. As he held it up, he just knew there was something special about it.

"I think I'll hold on to you for a while," Alex said pocketing the disk, "Thank you... for helping me."

Getting into the drivers seat, he turned on the gas and started to drive. He had only two hours left before the tournament finals.

One way or the other, it would all end very soon.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Justice

**_Disclaimer_**_: We do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Nelvana and the company that created it in Japan. I do own Alex Cross, Ryujin, Daniel Von Brown, Loborg, Megumi and Isis. This story takes place during the final episodes of the first season of Beyblade. If you have any questions please contact us at ericpaladin@hotmail.com or nekowingzero@yahoo.com._

**The Lost Bladers  
By: David Knight and Wingzero**

**Part 3  
Justice**

Daniel Von Brown was waiting for the Bladebreakers to arrive. Mr. Voltare had given him very specific instructions and he would follow them to the letter. __Ambush the little worms as they entire the stadium. That way their bodies are hurt and then we can hurt their blades. It will all look like some freak accident without tying anything to Voltaire. Nothing is going to stop our plans of world domination. Nothing.__

"If you think you're going to ambush the Bladebreakers Daniel, then you've become even stupider than I've learned."

The traitorous ex-Blade Knight turned around to face the absolute last person he expected to see. Dressed in a blue jacket with a white t-shirt under it, along with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. His blonde hair in a ponytail... but it was the eyes that worried him the most now. Those two blue orbs had always been soft. Not once did they ever look like they were a pair of gun barrels aimed at someone. "... Alex?"

"Back from the dead, so to speak." Alex said flatly, "No thanks to your betrayal."

"It would seem so," Daniel said, his cold mask returning to him after the initial shock. "I didn't think you had enough brains to figure it out and it only took you five years. You must be losing your touch or I'm really good." 

"I want to know," Alex growled, "Was it just for the three million Boris paid you to sell us all out or did you have another reason for doing it?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I guess I was wrong," Daniel sneered. "Let me enlighten you. Ever since we won the World Championships, you have always been in the spotlight. Your fans always say how great a blader you are or how talented you are, but not once did I receive any recognition. I worked as hard as you did; yet, I always seemed to be in the background. So I was fed up with it and decided to do something about it."

Alex just clenched his fists in anger, "I don't believe this. You switched sides, put Megumi and Isis in the hospital and ruined my life... all because you thought you weren't getting any attention! That's the reason?!"

"Oh contraire," Daniel said calmly as if he were talking to another person on any given day. "Boris promised me fame and power. He promised he would help me become stronger than you'll ever be. The money was the bonus. Typical of you, you didn't figure it out before it was too late so it's your fault for not doing anything about it."

"The only thing you've become Daniel is a shell of human being," Alex said in disgust, "We're going to settle this once and for all. Beyblade style."

"Oh really," Daniel laughed maniacally, before staring at Alex with a cold glare. "How do you expect to defeat me when you haven't bladed in five years and without a Bit Beast?" 'This will be like taking candy from a baby. It's too easy.'

Alex just smirked as he held up his blade, with Ryujin in it, "Remember the explosions in the Abbey's west wing two nights ago. Take a wild guess as to who was responsible for setting free all those Bit Beasts?"

Daniel took a step back in surprise and growled. "So you're the one who trespassed on Biovolt property. I'll clean up their mess. Even with your Bit Beast, you still lack the training, which I have been doing for the past years. Besides, I don't think your Bit Beast has enough strength after what the scientists put him through. Be prepared to lose him again when I defeat you." His hand pulled out his own Beyblade, but there was something different about his Bit Beast.

"Not here," Alex said. He pointed to the stairs that led upwards. "We blade on the roof. No interference."

"That's fine with me," Daniel conceded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Win or lose, Alex knew that he had guaranteed that the Bladebreakers would have a fair match against the Demolition Boys. But Alex didn't plan on losing at all.

It took them a couple of minutes, long enough to know that both teams had already entered the building and the World Championships were about to begin. But now a different type of battle was about to begin.

Two young men, once friends now enemies who were looking to settle it all of their affairs once and for all. Alex stood on the left side while Daniel was on the opposite side.

"Ready when you are," Alex said and Daniel just nodded as they both held out their launchers. "3...2...1... _Let it rip!_" Both of them launched their blades at the other, both colliding and sparking before breaking away from each other. Alex saw that Daniel's blading had gotten much better over the years. If it wasn't for how he acquired them, he would have been impressed.

"Not bad," Daniel said as if he was judging Alex's Bit Beast. "Let's see if you can handle this. Loborg, Full Moon!" Daniel's blade glowed and a mutated gray wolf appeared at his master's command. He let loose a sonic sound, which was supposed to cause the other Bit Beast to lose focus.

Alex was shock when he saw the Bit Beast, "Lobo... Daniel what did you do to him?!"

"He has been upgraded," Daniel flaunted. "He's much more powerful than the last time you saw him."

"Upgraded... can't you even see what you've done to him!" Alex snapped, "How could you have made him suffer like this! Put him through all of that pain! He was your friend Daniel!"

"I have no friends," Daniel snorted. "They'll only betray you as you have learned the hard way. As for my Bit Beast, he should be grateful for the improvement. With his increased speed, strength, and power, he can take your pathetic dragon out easily."

Alex closed his eyes, "...You truly are lost Daniel... this fight ends now... _Ryujin!_"

The Bit Beast appeared, to Daniel's own surprise looking much more massive and powerful than he remembered.

'Hello Traitor. It has been such a long time since I last saw you.' the Dragon Bit Beast said menacingly to him.

Daniel took a step back in surprise and disbelief. The Bit Beast in front of him couldn't be Ryujin. The dragon wasn't this powerful when Alex had been the team captain of the Blade Knights. To top it all off, it spoke to him. His Bit Beast never spoke to him in his entire life, not even before he joined Biovolt. "Well, you managed to procure a Bit Beast, but I highly doubt that it's yours." 

"He _is_ Ryujin," Alex returned, "He's more powerful because we're working as one again. All the pain you inflicted upon him, all of the suffering. It took everything Ryujin had to resist it and not be altered or changed by Biovolt at all. You may not have known it, but it made him stronger and spending an entire day healing to work through that pain just made him even stronger."

'And now Daniel, I intend to make you feel my pain a hundred fold. Do you know what its like to be separated from your partner for so many years. Agony beyond belief.' Ryujin hissed, 'You have a debt to me boy and I am here to collect it!'

"Ha, I don't owe you anything," Daniel growled at the Dragon Bit Beast. "If I owed anyone, it is to Boris. He gave me a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I grabbed it by the horns. Do you think that I was going to be some weak, pathetic blader my entire life? No. With the help of Boris and Biovolt, I've become a much more powerful blader. He taught me more about blading and life than you could have ever. To tell you the truth, he would have been a better team captain than you. Even with your newfound strength, you're still no match for my new and improved Loborg. So let's see what you got." 

"This is what we've got... Ryujin! Final Attack!"

__Crimson Inferno huh? So predictable Alex,__ Daniel smirked, __Especially since Loborg can counter that move.__

"Megiddo Rush!"

__What the?!__ Was the thought that popped into Daniel's head as he saw Alex's Bit Beast perform an attack he had never seen before. The Bit Beast merged with the blade to become a large, make that _very_ large fiery comet came barreling straight towards its opponent, which happened to be Daniel's Beyblade. "Loborg, Lunar Defense!" However, his Bit Beast didn't obey his master's commands. It was if Loborg was accepting his fate of defeat. "Loborg, I order to you to use Lunar Defense!!!" Daniel became even more frustrated when his Bit Beast refused to obey him. Instead of following orders, Loborg went back into his Beyblade and never came out. When Ryujin's attack hit, the entire Beyblade, save the bit chip, was completely demolished.

The attack didn't stop there. Once the blade had destroyed the other Beyblade, its new target was Daniel, for causing all the pain and suffering he had been in the hands of Biovolt scientists. Needless to say, the attack scorched and burned him enough for Daniel to feel the pain without killing him on the spot. No, death was an easy escape. 

The Beyblade jumped upward and Alex caught it in his right hand. "It's over."

"How... when did you find the time to make up that move?" Daniel rasped.

"I had it made five years ago. I was going to use for the first time in actual combat during the World Championship Finals. I never did because well you swapped Ryujin for a phony bit chip," Alex told him as he walked toward Daniel, looking down upon him the entire time, "All that training, selling us out to think you could be come so much better... and now look at yourself. Was it really worth it?"

"Yeah," Daniel spat as he glared up at Alex. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. You caught me by surprise; that's all. Loborg can defeat you without breaking a sweat if he only obeyed orders. Boris will not be happy about his performance and I think he's going to be punished for his disobedience."

"Wrong Daniel," Alex said as he held up Loborg's bit chip in his left hand, put his right hand into one of his jacket pockets... and pulled out a dagger, "There won't _be_ a next time."

"What do you think you are _doing_?" Daniel said with a hint of panic in his voice. He noticed how sharp the dagger was and his Bit Beast was in Alex's other hand. __Is he really going to kill Loborg? Does he have the guts to pull it off?__

Alex held the bit chip out steadily and looked Daniel dead in the eyes, "Setting Lobo free." and without any hesitation, he slammed the dagger right through the bit chip.

A sudden burst of light came from the bit chip along with a surge of power. A wolf appeared over it in his normal form, before Biovolt began upgrading him in their twisted experiments. Golden eyes looked over to where Alex held the dagger. His eyes met Alex's ice blue ones. 

'Thank you for setting me free from this misery of an existence. I don't know how I will ever repay you, but I want you to know I am extremely grateful. I will always remember your kind and noble action. Until we meet again, I bid you fare well.'

Turning his attention to his former master, his eyes became cold and dark. His voice was much harsher and deeper. 'As for you, you don't know what kind of pain and suffering you put me through at Biovolt's hands. Since you have been so generous to me, I thought I should repay the favor. Here's my final gift for you. I _hope_ you like it.' The wolf then sent his former master the memories of his torture as the scientists were experimenting on him. Now, Daniel felt the pain and suffering his former Bit Beast had gone through.

"NO!!! STOP! PLEASE!!!" Daniel screamed as he clutched his head, screaming out in pain and agony. He couldn't take it. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault the world was like this. Why his Bit Beast was weak? Why did he have to be punished? Why? "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he collapsed to the ground once more, not even moving.

The wolf looked at Alex for one more time but Alex let his blade drop to the ground and Ryujin came out, looking at his old friend.

'Lobo.'

'You did the right thing Ryujin. I am free. One day, we will meet again. For now, just live and promise that this will never happen to another one of us.'

'It won't. I swear it.' The Dragon said with conviction.

"We both do." Alex added.

The wolf nodded and started to disappear, 'Farewell my friends.' And with that Lobo was gone.

"Please! I'll be good. Please don't hurt me."

Alex turned down to look at Daniel, shivering and shaking like a scared child, trapped within a nightmare of his own creation with no way to escape it. 

"No please. I'll be good. Just don't hurt me. Please. Please don't hurt me," Daniel cried out, holding himself tightly.

Alex shook his head, __You have no one to blame but yourself for this Daniel. Power is not the answer. It will corrupt you and leave as an empty shell, just like you are now. And no one will care for you or remember you.__ Recalling Ryujin, he decided he had had enough. He turned away and walked back down stairs.

Never once turning back to see the broken young man that clawed at ghosts and demons that were not really there.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Oh man! After all of this, we _still_ don't have a winner!" Brad Best gasped.

"Correction! We _do_ have a winner! The new world Beyblading Champion is... Tyson!" AJ Topper declared.

Alex smiled as he heard the crowd roar like none other. He had seen from his place in the crowd the final match of the World Championship. It was Tyson versus Tala. The match was as intense as anything, even more than the World Championship where he fought against the Demolition Boys. He had never been incased in a block of solid ice. 

Even still though, Tyson found the strength and heart to overcome Tala and win the tournament. __Now there's a real World Champion,_ _Alexsmiled. However it wasn't over yet as Tyson held his hand out to Tala to congratulate him on the fine battle they had.

To Alex's surprise, Tala actually accepted the offered hand, shook it, and his face had a small smile on it.

__Maybe there's hope for one of the Demolition Boys after all,__ Alex mused as he looked down and saw the Bladebreakers now celebrating. He cast a look towards Kai, knowing that he still had a debt to pay Kai for, one he was not really sure he ever really could. He had given him so much. His life, Ryujin, the chance to put things right again.

__Kai, thank you for everything.__ Alex smiled, __But right now this is your time. Not mine. I'll see ya around.__ He turned around, exited from his corner and made his way down the hallway intent on making an exit from the arena.

He didn't expect to hear _him_ coming down the hallway.

"Damn it all! I can't believe my plans were ruined by that impudent child!"

__Voltaire?__ Alex blinked as he clung the wall and waited for Kai's grandfather and his two guards behind him to pass by without seeing Alex. __What's he still doing free instead of being arrested?__ He decided to follow them discreetly and listen into what Volitare was saying.

Voltaire stormed out of the arena. He couldn't believe what happened in front of his own eyes. His plan for world domination failed. "This is not over by a long shot. I will have my revenge. You can bet on it, Dickenson. The security guards aren't going to stop me unless they don't want their paychecks for their pathetic families. After all I own this stadium. As for the tournament, I'll have to find a blader more worthy of becoming my prize student. Tala was a waste of time. I knew that kid didn't have it in him, when he dared question me and those emotions of his. Emotions are worthless and only hinder our mission. After all I did for him, he allows a lousy rookie to defeat him. Using his cybernetic implants, he, a state of the art cyborg, should have been able to easily crush that loser. Then again, if I can't find another one worthy, I'll have to recycle the project."

As Voltaire reached the gates he realized something, "Shouldn't Daniel be here already? And what ever did happen to him. He should have been able to ambush the other team. Contact him at once." Suddenly he heard the sound of bodies falling to the ground. Turning around, he saw his two men laying face first on the ground and a young man that he didn't recognize with a look of absolute disgust on his face. His ice blue eyes boring right into him.

"You animal!" Alex roared, his anger and disgust at Voltaire clearly showing in his voice, "How could you? How could you do something so inhuman to a child?!"

"What I do is none of your business," Voltaire said as he held his head up high. "Move along, I have no time to spend with you inferior beings."  He turned to head towards his waiting limo.

Alex didn't speak. He simply grabbed Voltaire by his right arm and threw him over his shoulders into the wall. 

__I don't believe it! How dare this pathetic nobody dare to even touch me!__ Voltaire thought to himself as he started to get up off the ground, his body aching from how hard he had been thrown into the wall. "Listen you impudent child," he growled, straightening himself. "I don't have time for you childish pranks as I have a business to run." He reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. This child was able to take out his two guards so he needed backup.

Alex grabbed the cell phone before Voltaire could even dial and crushed it under his foot, "The only place you are going Voltaire is to jail. For a long, _long_ time."

__Now I am becoming very annoyed.__ "Listen and listen well boy," Voltaire growled even more. His patience was wearing very thin. "I don't want to resort to this, but it doesn't seem you leave me with an option." He pulled out a 9-millimeter hand held gun. 

Alex just had a smile on his face, "And what makes you think you could pull the trigger before Ryujin turns you into ash?"

Voltaire frowned as he heard the name. He recognized it from somewhere, but he couldn't remember it clearly. A growling sound came from behind him and he spun around to face a large pissed off dragon. Paling several shades, he turned his attention to him. 

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The young man standing right in front of him was none other than Alex Cross, the former World Champion and team captain of the Blade Knights. He couldn't believe that Alex was standing right before his very eyes, "It is not possible..." He muttered in disbelief, "You disappeared five years ago." 

"I was as good as dead thanks to what you did," Alex admitted, the smile never leaving his face, "But thanks to your grandson I am very much alive once again."

"My _grandson_!!!" Voltaire growled out loud, forgetting that the dragon was there momentarily. "I will see to it that he receives what he deserves." __And that is harsher training.__

"No you won't," Alex said, the smile dropping as his face showed nothing but coldness, "Because now you are going to pay for your sins Voltaire. The only question is, do I have Ryujin turn you to ash... or prolong your torment."

'And believe me human, I am hoping that Alexander chooses the _second_ option.' Ryujin spoke, his voice dripping with malevolence.

Voltaire nearly jumped when he heard the Bit Beast speaking. Never in his life had he heard them talk, but that wasn't bothering him at the minute. It was what Alex had just told him. He wasn't going to stay around here when the only choices were an instant death or suffering before death. Gathering his wits together, he did he only thing he could think of. 

He ran.

The only problem with that was that Alex grabbed him and delivered a punch to his stomach, "That's for you did to Kai!" a punch to his face came next, "That's for putting Megumi and Isis in the hospital five years ago!" another punch to his face, "That's for turning Daniel against us!" a third punch to his face, this one breaking Voltaire's nose, "That's for all the people that you've harmed in your insane ambitions!" He stared at Voltaire, his face now showing bruises and bleeding. He gave a final look of disgust before giving up an uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying backwards before falling to the ground unconscious, "And that... that was for me!" 

'That looked like it was therapeutic.' Ryujin commented. If he could have smiled, he would have when he saw his master attack Voltaire.

Alex just smirked, "Very therapeutic." He lifted his right hand up and Ryujin went back into his blade, which went into Alex's right hand. He looked down at the deposed leader of Biovolt and had a smile on his face. "Think its time to give a little gift to an old friend of mine."

* * *

Three grown men were watching from the audience. Each of them held large smiles. Their team had won the World Championship for the first time, defeating the former World Champions, the Demolition Boys. They were chatting about how each blader had changed over the course of time. Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kenny have learned from their experiences as bladers and matured through their trials, well at least most of them. 

"What's wrong?" Mr. Dickenson asked Tyson's dad when he heard the other sigh.

"This victory seems a bit hallow. The Bladebreakers prevented Voltaire from taking over the world, but he's still out there waiting until the right time, before he makes his appearance."

"I know what you mean, homey," Tyson's grandfather said in his usual hip way. "That dude is seriously whacked. He needs to chill, preferably in jail for a long time." 

It was just then that they heard a groan of pain as someone was thrown into the box.

It was Voltaire, only now he looked like he had been put through the wringer, his face was bloody and bruised. Suddenly they heard footsteps and saw a blonde haired young man with blue eyes walk in. He turned to Dickenson with a smile on his face, "Hey Mr. D. Sorry I haven't called you in a while but since your birthday was coming up I thought I'd make it up to you by giving you a nice present. I even put a pretty little bow on it for ya."

Dickenson's eyes widened as the topic of their conversation was brought into view, but it changed when he saw the young man with blonde hair. His face broke out in a smile as he saw for the first time in five years one of the very first boys he had ever recruited into the BBA. A boy that had lost his fire and had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth, only now to return as a young man and by looking into his eyes, knew that his fire had been restored. "Alexander Cross. It is so very good to see you again after all this time. How are you doing these days?"

"A lot better now thanks a member of your new team," Alex said walking toward him, "He opened the truth to my eyes. How Daniel betrayed us, sold us out to Biovolt and sabotaged the match at the World Championships five years ago."

"Oh dear," Mr. Dickenson gasped. "I wouldn't have thought Daniel would turn traitor or that Biovolt sabotaged the match. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop it in time."

"Not your fault Mr. D," Alex shook his head, "We can't change the past. We can only make a better future. We all have a future. Kai made me remember that."

"Kai?" Tyson's grandfather nearly fell out of his chair. "Well who woulda have thunk that cold sourpuss had it in him? Way to go Kai!"

Dickenson chuckled at the old man's antics. "Yes, we will make sure that it will never happen again. I'm going to pile so many lawsuits on Voltaire his lawyers wouldn't be able to find him."

"Thank you." Alex said. He was about to walk away but then remembered something, "Oh Mr. D. Two favors if you could."

"Name them."

"First, Daniel's on the roof after our beybattle. His Bit Beast... well let's just say when I set it free, he let Daniel just see how much pain he had felt thanks to Biovolt," Alex shook his head, "He's pretty much now a raving lunatic. He'll need to be placed in a hospital for his own good now. I'm sorry, but there was no other possible outcome."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dickenson said with sorrow. "What's the other?"

"Don't let anyone know I'm back." 

Dickenson nodded his head. "I will, but promise me you'll keep in touch with me. I was worried when you disappeared out of the blue." 

"I will," Alex promised, "And I will let the world know that I am back. I'm just not ready to deal with the press. Not until I fulfill a promise."

"What kind of a promise?" Tyson's dad asked.

"A promise to myself... and to a friend." Alex said as he looked down from the box and saw Kai, standing proudly with his teammates and friends. Everything wasn't the way it should be... but was definitely a great new beginning.

* * *

Tyson watched as Boris, who was now herding the Demolition Boys away, most likely to head back to the Abbey, __Gotta wonder what that slimeball's got up his sleeve now... oh well. No use worrying about it now. Time to party!__

Partying was what he was doing, along with Max, Rei and all of the other bladers and kids down with them on the floor. 

However Kai looked up at the box where Mr. Dickenson was and saw a certain someone there._ _Alex,_ _he smirked as he saw the young man who just now looked straight at him and gave him a thumb's up. A gesture that Kai returned with a smile of his own to the former World Champion, who now made his way out of the arena.

He knew Alex needed time to get thing order. He had his life back and now he had to make use of it in the best way that he could. There was one thing he knew for certain though.

Alex would be back... and Kai couldn't wait for him to come back.

* * *

Alex was in the stadium parking lot now, feeling very much satisfied with what had gone down. Daniel had been brought to justice, Volitare was now under arrest and would stand trial.

"Just one last piece of unfinished business," Alex mused as he saw Boris in van, leaving with the Demolition Boys and an armed escort, heading back to the Abbey. __I must be insane to want to go back in the lion's den so soon...__ he smiled grimly, thinking about what Voltaire told him about Tala, what they had done him, it made his blood boil like wild fire. They had wronged him more than anyone, more than Kai or Alex himself. __And there is no way that I am going to let them continue to do this to him.__

Alex got into his car and started it up, "I'm going to help you Tala. Some how, some way, I'm going to set you free." 

With that said, he drove off with a mission in mind.

To free Tala.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Liberation

**_Disclaimer_**_: We do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Nelvana and the company that created it in Japan. I do own Alex Cross, Daniel Von Brown, Ryujin, Loborg, Megumi and Isis. This story takes place during the episode 'Out of the Past' and will run through the rest of the entire first season.  If you have any questions please contact us at ericpaladin@hotmail.com or nekowingzero@yahoo.com._

**The Lost Blader  
By: David Knight and Wingzero**

**Part 4  
Liberation**

Inside the walls of the Abbey, a red headed teen was curled up on the bed. Boris had grabbed him and literally threw him into the Demolition Boys vehicle. From there it was a nightmare, he had been punished severely for losing to Tyson, out of all people. Quietly, inside his room, he had enough time to reflect as his superiors were going over their losses and how to make up from them. 

__How could I have lost to Tyson? It isn't possible. I had the power of several Bit Beasts, while he had only one. Even with the additional power, he still kept coming back, why? How was he able to attain the extra power to defeat me? I should have been able to win easily, but maybe it was destiny that I didn't win. Boris transformed me into a cyborg to give me the edge, but I don't think it helped me at all. There was something to that kid I still don't understand. Maybe it was the fire in his eyes when he battled or perhaps, it was because he had friends. Friends who supported him no matter what. Oh no, I can't be thinking like this, because Boris will punish me as if he hasn't punished me enough. Still, I didn't mind losing. Heck, I was surprised that I had shook his hand and agreed it was a great battle. It was one of the hardest fought battles I've ever had, but it shouldn't have been. Why?__

Standing up, Tala moved towards his dresser. He picked up his forgotten Beyblade and stared at the bit chip which held Wolborg his Bit Beast. Closing his eyes, he tried to feel a connection of any sort. There was nothing. He opened his blue eyes disappointedly. Somewhere inside him, he wanted to relate to his Bit Beast. The proverbial lightbulb clicked in his head. 

__Maybe the reason, Tyson won was because he had a connection with his Bit Beast and I don't._ _He sat down at the edge of his bed and fingered the bit chip in his hands. __Or it could be something else all together. Bit Beasts can be interchanged with other blades just as parts are, but something tells me that it is wrong. What's happening to me? Why am I thinking these things? Maybe Kai was right._ _Tala looked dejectedly at the Bit Beast, which reminded him of his stay at the Abbey. 

Tossing the blade to the ground, Tala pulled the covers over his body and tried to go to sleep.

Tried being the operative word.

* * *

"Man I can't believe we have to get stuck with guard duty." one of the men on duty outside the abbey groaned.

"Deal with it. Since we lost the championships its only a matter of time before the heat heads up on to the Abbey and Boris did say that he wanted to be notified the moment the authorities or Mr. Voltaire came our way." the commander told him.

"Yeah well at least no one is going to make it through the front gate with us out here." the guardsman said.

* * *

Alex Cross looked down from his vantage point and saw the increased awareness at the front gate. __Looks like going through the front door is out of the question. I'll have to back track and go through the second entrance Kai showed me in order to get in. If that doesn't work..._ _he smiled as he held his blade close to him, __Well then I'll just have to make an door then, won't I?__

* * *

In his room, Tala finally did manage to fall asleep, but his dreams were anything but pleasant. 

They were a nightmare.

* * *

_He could see a younger version of himself playing out in his parents yard. He had been a happy boy with a normal childhood until Boris showed up. In that day, he lost more than his parents. He lost his identity as the men took him away from his loving family. _

_On that fateful day, Tala had been training with the newly bought Beyblade. His parents bought him a Beyblade for his birthday and his father helped him to create a makeshift stadium in their front yard. His mother had been cooking in the kitchen while she kept an eye on him. He sometimes was a trouble maker, but with his new toy, he was too occupied. His father was inside their home, fixing a few things on his day off of work. He remembered chasing after his Beyblade and caught up with it at the fence. _

_A violet haired man then approached him. They had a friendly chat with Tala backing away from this stranger. He didn't know what the stranger wanted from him, but he was scared. Finally, several men came onto their property. They all wore the letters BC on their jackets. The strange man had ordered the parents to be brought from their hiding places. When they were brought before him, he made sure that the young child was around to see what happened. _

_"What do you want from us?" Tala's mother asked the stranger. _

_"We have nothing of value," Tala's father argued. _

_"You have something I want," the stranger sneered. His eyes went down to their son. _

_"Please, take anything you like, but please leave our son," the parents begged him. _

_He brushed their requests aside and pulled out a gun. "You have nothing I would want except the boy. You are completely useless to me and I think you know what I do with useless objects?" He pulled the trigger without any thought or hesitation. _

_Two bodies fell limp to the floor. The blood pooled around their lifeless bodies. The stranger had shot his two parents with deadly accuracy. Tala didn't know what was going on at the time, but he watched. When he saw his parents fall to the ground, he tried to run towards them, but he was held back. As soon as he started crying, he felt the sting from the contact of a hand to his cheek. He unconsciously raised his hand to his injured cheek. _

_"Crying is for the weak. Remember that." The stranger, who later was identified as Boris, walked into the vehicle with the red head not far behind him. _

* * *

Tala suddenly bolted upright in his bed. Sweat pouring off his injured skin. He had been having these nightmares before, but he shrugged them off. This time, it was different. He couldn't get it out of his mind and it was beginning to unnerve him. He glanced over to the clock to realize it was still nighttime. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he can't seem to stop thinking about that nightmare. It seemed so real and the pain was excruciating when he went through it. Well, when he went through the dream sequence, it seemed so real. He placed his hands on his head as he felt his head spin. 

__Why wasn't I able to remember this? Was it because Boris wanted me to become a perfect blader or his instrument? No, he had Kai, but Kai left the Abbey. This is too confusing. If it was such a tragic event, why wasn't I able to remember? Why can't I remember?__

Making his hand into a fist, he punched the wall closest to him, not caring whether he felt the physical pain. Right now, he was in inner turmoil and he didn't know how to solve it.

Tala's body shook with anger. Using his extra strength, he crushed the lock to his room with no problem. He could have done that before, but he had consequences to consider. Now, he could care less. Storming past the other room, he noticed the other children looking at him. They had heard the crunching of the metal underneath his hand. Everyone kept out of his way as he stormed over towards Boris' office. He knew where it was from the countless times he had to report there.

'I want an answer now!' Tala looked down at his blade. 'One way or the other, Boris is going to tell me what I want to know! I don't care about the sequences! I just want this nightmare to end!'

* * *

Boris sat in his office, observing his computer screen and seeing the readout that there was. 'So... he remembered after all. How disappointing...' a sinister grin came to his face, 'But then again that just gives me a new experiment to work with.' He silently and patiently waited for the subject in question to enter into his office.

The door slammed open and Boris put on a smile once he saw the subject, "Can I help you Tala?"

"You...." Tala growled; his voice dripping with venom. "You killed my parents and forced me to come to this rat infested building." 

"Yes. I did indeed kill your parents. I'm surprised you managed to recover that memory," Boris said casually, as if making small talk, "But then again its just one of the many memories we erased from your mind."

"I'm sick of your twisted games," Tala spat. "I know killing you won't bring my parents back, but I'm not going to allow you to erase any more of my memories. Good bye!" He turned to walk away from the man, who caused him so much pain.

"My boy, who ever said you had any choice in the matter?" Boris chuckled.

Tala froze in his steps when he heard those words. Suddenly he felt a surge of electricity coursing throughout his body. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!' was his thought as he fell down on the ground, clutching himself. With a shaking body, he looked up to see Boris towering over him with a remote control device in his hands. "Bastard!" He gritted his teeth, not wanting Boris to have the satisfaction of hearing him yell. "What did you do to me?!"

"Did you really think I'd enhance you without leaving an insurance policy. You are worth more than a million dollars to Biovolt after all," Boris sneered, "This little device in my hands sends out signals which are received by the implants in your body. Those implants then send out volts of electricity through you. If I wanted to, I could turn the dial so high up I could make you blacker than burnt toast."

"Then you would have wasted those million dollars," Tala countered, not bothering to stand up. 

"True... but I intend to get my moneys worth and then some." Boris said as he snapped his fingers, several guards coming to him. "Take Tala back to the basement lab on floor 3. I believe its time... re-educate my project once again."

Tala struggled to get out of the guards' hold; however, he was severely weakened by the electrical shock. He settled for glaring at Boris. "I'm not your project and never will be!"

All Boris did was smile as he was carried away.

* * *

Alex stayed glued to the wall as he waited for the guards to shift and move out of the way just enough for him to run right through the only avenue that he could get to make it across to the other side without being seen. __Looks like they decided to beef up the internal defenses as well. Can't say I blame them though. I mean, if you knew your time was running out, wouldn't you do everything you to stay alive?__

"Man I can't believe Tala, what was he thinking?"

"Hrmph. Serves him right though. At least he'll learn the price for failure."

"As if we didn't. You forgetting how Boris punished all of us once we were in that van. Even you Ian and you didn't even blade in the tournament." 

__Ian, Spenser and Bryan. Three of the Demolition Boys.__ Alex mused as he heard their voices coming down a hallway, __But what was that about Tala?__

"Well soon we'll see how Boris is going to punish Tala. Should be good." Spenser sneered.

"Do you have a fetish for pain?" Bryan muttered.

Alex didn't hear anything else from them but saw the direction that they were going in.

He decided to follow them, knowing they would take him right to Tala. However once Alex got there he saw that security was looking tight. __Damn. The only way to get in is through the front door. How am I going to be able to do that?__ Suddenly he heard a set of footsteps coming from behind him and when he saw what was behind him, he smiled. __I think I just got my answer.__

* * *

Tala's blue eyes opened to find the rest of his team, trooping into the room. The guards had been placing him on a table with metal restraints on his wrists and legs. Those same eyes followed the rest of his teammates and they didn't even bother looking at Boris. He wondered what was going through their mind as they saw their team captain being strapped onto the table for his punishment. 

"What's going on?" Bryan asked.

"You're just in time to see what happens when you dare to disobey Biovolt," Boris said coldly, "Tala here tried to leave, forgetting his place is as our servant, to work toward our glorious goal of a new world order. I'm afraid that he has allowed emotion to get the better of him."

"Hrmph. Figures you were too soft always." Spenser snorted.

"You're all heartless," Tala spat. He turned towards the rest of the Demolition Boys. "So you think emotions are weak? Though I considered friendship to be weak, I now see it as a strength. A friend once asked me if I had anyone who will stay by my side even when I'm defeated? Will anyone be there even though I don't want them? That made me realize Boris wanted only results. He doesn't care about us. If we fail, we are considered useless and disposed of. What do you think happened to your predecessors?"

"Silence!" Boris snapped, pulling out the device again as he sent electricity throughout Tala's body, making him squirm and writher in pain.

"Better to be heartless than a lame duck," Ian said.

Spenser chuckled, "Looks like you're up the creek without even a boat."

Bryan said nothing, not even looking at Tala.

Boris took his finger off the switch and Tala stopped feeling the electricity in his body. He went over to his computer and pulled up a file, which he put on the monitors. "You see this Tala. These are the schematics for what I did to you. Implanting your hands with cybernetics as well as certain parts of your mind. That's how I'm able to control what I want you to remember or forget, when you are hooked into this machine that is." Boris turned around to face him, "However, I feel that you just aren't... coldhearted enough to be with us." Snapping his fingers, two scientists brought out several mechanical pieces of equipment. Bone saws, scalpels and cybernetic limbs. "I think its time to increase your upgrade. By the time I'm through with you, you truly will be the ultimate blader, one with no human frailties or emotions at all."

"What if I want to keep my emotions?" Tala questioned back. "So what if I have human weaknesses, at least I'm human!"

"You will be what ever I wish," Boris sneered, "Haven't you already figured it out Tala. Your life belongs to Biovolt, therefore belongs to me and Voltaire. I decide your fate. To put it simply, I am your God."

"The only thing you are is a Devil."

"Huh?" Boris blinked, seeing that he heard that from one of the two guards standing at the door, "Did ask for your opinion? My orders are for all guards to remain silent unless spoken to."

The guard said nothing as the other one was looking confused for a moment. Suddenly without warning, the guard that had spoken aloud slammed his fist into the second guard's face knocking him out. He then smashed the door lock from the inside of the room, effectively sealing them inside the lab. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I don't work for you."

"What is the meaning of this?" Boris growled as he took a step back. 

Bryan wisely decided to stay out of this as this intruder seemed to know how to fight. Spencer and Ian both readied their launchers to fire at Boris' command. 

The guard ripped off his cloak and then threw away the hood to reveal one very pissed off blonde haired blue eyed blader, "I thought Voltaire was sick by actually authorizing you to do what you did to Tala, but you Boris. You take the cake," he said with disgust, "All you can think about is how to increase the pain and agony. You aren't even an animal. You are an evil monster, pure and simple."

"Alex Cross..." Boris spoke with venom. Unlike others, Boris knew almost right way this was the former world champion. He looked almost as he did the last time Boris ever saw him five years ago. He was surprised but not worried about his appearance. "What do you hope to accomplish by breaking into the Abbey? I thought you would have taken the hint and stayed lost.  Bryan, Spencer, Ian, attack the intruder."

Spencer and Ian both launched their blades at Alex, but Bryan stood here without his launcher in hand. He couldn't attack another human head on, but he followed orders at the tournament. Seeing Rei in the condition he was in, he felt a pang of guilt for being the one who placed him in the hospital. 

"Bryan, what are you waiting for?" Boris growled at the reluctant Demolition Boy. "Now look what you have done, Tala!"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Boris but this isn't the first time I've broken in," Alex said coldly, as he had decided not to be playful in this encounter. This time, he would be like the dragon. Fierce and unyielding, "Allow me to show you why," he let his blade fly and called out, "Go Ryujin!"

The Dragon Bit Beast roared to life, coming out of his blade, looking far more pissed off than Alex did and that was saying something, 'Hello Boris,' The dragon roared, 'I'm looking forward to severing your head from your body for all the pain you've caused to me and my brethren!'

Boris took a step back and trembled before the sight of the Bit Beast. "How is it even possible? Bit Beasts are mindless creatures, meant to serve humans!"

Spencer and Ian appeared to be nervous. They didn't like the sight of the dragon; however, they didn't want to be seen as weak. They knew that they will be replaced if they were seen as weak and worthless so they had their Bit Beasts attack simultaneously at the dragon. In the corner, Bryan huddled. __So this is what fear feels like.__ The violet haired blader thought to himself. 

Tala twisted and turned his head, trying to see what was going on. Suddenly, he saw the large Bit Beast hovering over Boris and boy, did the dragon ever look pissed off.

"You think you are so smart, believing your are superior to everyone else," Alex said coldly as he stared at Boris, his eyes bearing down at him, "News flash. You aren't. You corrupted Daniel with your ideology and now it failed him when he battled me. Now he's nothing but a hallow shell, the result of his Bit Beast exacting penance for what was done to him by you and your people once I freed him." 

"Shut up! You're just a weak loser that is going to go down!" Spenser roared. "Seaborg! Attack!"

Alex looked down at the blades and saw what Spenser was doing but also what Ian was. Both were so intent on frontal attack that they were ignoring their defense. 'Perfect'. "Ryujin soar!" 

"Huh?" Ian muttered as he and others saw Alex's blade take off into the air for a bit before he called out, "Now Flare Spear!"

Faster than anyone could react, the blade became bright red and rushed down back to earth. Spenser saw it and had Seaborg go to defense, trying to get ready to defend against the attack, believing that he would have been attacked.

He was not Alex's target. Ian was. The blade slammed right into Ian's cracking right through its defense rings and causing damage to the blade.

"Wyborg! Get up! Begin..."

"Finish it Ryujin." Alex said coldly, his blade turning back around and plowed into Ian's blade once, causing it to crack some more. Spenser saw it and was trying to decide what to do but before he could, Ryujin gave two more slams to Ian's blade, the third one finally shattering it. Alex looked at Spenser in the eyes, "You're next."

"Seaborg, go into defense before he attacks you!" Spencer yelled at his Bit Beast, who immediately went into a defensive position. 

"Let's see how strong you are," Alex said calmly, "Ryujin, Flame Breath!" 

The attack hit the whale Bit Beast, but Seaborg managed to withstand the onslaught of the intense heat. It then set up another defense as Spencer tried to think of a way to defeat the intruder. 

"Is that all you have?" Spencer taunted, thinking that it was the dragon's best attack.

Alex however kept his game face on, "Turn it up a notch Ryujin. Crimson Inferno."

The dragon gave a roar as even more intense flames started to appear out of thin air, one of them drawing a line between Boris and his computers. Some of the flames hit seaborg, but not to seriously damage him. Interestingly enough though, the flames soon formed a ring of fire, one that surrounded Spenser's blade.

"Seaborg, tsunami wave! Douse that fire ring!" Spencer ordered his whale Bit Beast to do. A tidal wave came crashing down the ring of fire, but it weakened the whale. "Again, but this time hit the dragon!"

The whale Bit Beast acknowledged its masters orders and attacked the dragon with a tidal wave of water; however, they weren't prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Time to finish this," Alex said as his eyes narrowed, "Megiddo Rush!" Ryujin gave out a roar as he merged with his blade, transforming into a giant comet of fire and brimstone that was hurtling straight for Spencer's blade. The only thing between them was the tidal wave that Seaborg had created going for Alex's blade.

"Ha!" Spenser sneered, a bit of his smugness returning, "Don't you know natural law of the elements? Water always beats fire."

The comet impacted on the tidal wave, and for a moment it was engulfed in the wave. Spenser started to laugh believing he had over come this intruder and his Bit Beast... until he saw the fire comet rip right through the tidal wave and plow right into his blade, utterly demolishing it upon impact, save for the bit chip. "No! It can't be!"

"I had my doubts of being able to destroy your blade even with Ryujin's finisher, so I decided to weaken you first," Alex told him.

"What? You mean..."

"That my other attacks were simply designed to weaken your blades defense and endurance, all part of my trap," Alex said coldly as Ryujin remerged from his blade, still looking as menacing as he did before. 

_*BANG!*_

Alex very nearly got shot in the arm, as it was the bullet only grazed his arm. He turned forward and saw Boris holding a 9 millimeter handgun. 

"You are really an annoyance," Boris hissed, "But I must admit, that was extremely good blading. It's a pity you have such a narrow minded view of the world."

"Like your old boss Voltaire?" Alex asked.

"Hmm... what do you mean by 'old boss'?" Boris asked intrigued.

"I mean before I came here, I paid him a visit," Alex said with a sly smirk, "Right now he should be getting fitted for his new clothes. I think prison orange would look best on him."

"What do you mean by that?" Boris asked, not liking where this was heading. 

"What do you think I mean?" Alex said with the smirk on his face, "Let me spell it out for you then. Voltaire is not coming back. As of now, he's under arrest for crimes against humanity and you're looking at the guy that handed him over to the authorities."

"I doubt they can pin anything on him as well as me," Boris laughed maniacally. "You see boy." He emphasized his last word. "I have friends in high places and the best lawyers. What do you hope to accomplish with your measly assets?"

"That won't do you squat if you can't 'find' Voltaire," Alex said with a knowing grin, "You see Boris, I got friends in high places too. The only difference is, I haven't used them because I haven't had the desire to live ever since what you set into play five years ago. Now I do."

"Then it will be such a pity that you have to die so soon after getting your life back." Boris laughed maniacally, "And I don't think your Bit Beast can attack me before I pull this trigger."

Alex growled, as he knew that Boris was right on that count. There was no way that Ryujin could get to him faster than Boris could pull the trigger. __Damn it... I should have never left my eyes off of him.__

Unbeknownst to them, a violet haired Demolition Boy snuck up behind Boris. His hand was in a fist as he sent it crashing down on his mentor. He looked up at Alex. "I don't want lives to be wasted needlessly. Please," he forced that word out, "take Tala and get out of here. I won't stop you and neither will the other two." The two mention boys were kneeling over their respective Beyblades, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"...thank you." Alex said, surprised that yet another of the Demolition Boys would show signs of humanity. Going down to Boris's body, he found the device that he used to send the shocks through Tala's body. 'Even if I destroy this, he could always build another one and I don't know what the range of this device is. I can't leave with Tala without making him safe.' He looked at the red haired boy, absolutely froze and probably wondering what was going to happen next. Alex wasn't sure what to do but then remembered the computer as well as the two scientists who were huddled out in the back. He had nearly forgotten about them, but knew they weren't any threat. Now however they would be useful.

"Which one of you two knows how to handle this computer set up?" neither one answered Alex, "Are you human beings or animals?" still no response, "Fine then. Either one of you comes up and does what I want, or Ryujin turns you to ash."

"You're bluffing," one of them, a lanky looking young man, said.

Alex looked at his Bit Beast, who nodded and let off a fire attack that fried spare equipment in the far right corner. He looked them both dead in the eyes, "Do you really want to bet your lives on that?"

The other one, one who looked older than the lanky one came forward and sat in the chair, "What do you want me to do?"

"Find the circuits that are involved with sending Tala pain throughout his body. Any and all kinds." Alex told him, "And then burn them out, permanently."

The older man nodded as he set about doing what Alex said. Neither one of them noticing that the lanky man had gone and picked up Boris's gun and had it at Bryan's head. "Hold it! No one move or I am going to blow this traitor's brains out! Do you hear me! I am not going to lose my life because of some brat kids!"

'No. You won't.' a grave voice spoke from behind him.

The lanky man didn't even have time to move as he was swatted like a fly by Ryujin, impacting against the wall and being knocked out unconscious.

Alex let out a smile then, 'Well I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice now.' 

"It's done," the scientist at the computer announced, "The circuits are burned out. Even if someone used the remote, there wouldn't be any receivers to accept the signals."

"Good... now download everything you can onto these." Alex said holding up five CDs, "The specs on what was done to Tala, info on the mutated Bit Beasts, the blades you create, and info on the world championships that happened five years ago."

"Alright," the man said, wondering how he would get out of this trouble that he would now be in.

Alex went to where Tala was and started to undo his restraints while looking over at Bryan, "When Boris wakes up you can tell him it was geek boy that backstabbed him." he motioned to the unconscious scientist. "He then helped me destroy the pain receptors in Tala but before we could all escape you managed to attack him and knock him out while we ran. This way, you and the man at the computer are safe." he removed the plug that had been attached to Tala's skull, now almost done removing all of the restraints.

Bryan nodded his head. His eyes went over to his teammates. "I'll take care of them. Just get Tala out of here before it's too late."

Tala stared at his teammate not believing the words he heard coming out of his mouth. There was hope for him, but he couldn't leave him behind. Some day, he would come back and help Bryan out of this mess. For now, he could only offer his thanks. "Thank you... Bryan." 

The mentioned boy nodded his head.

After saying those words, Tala soon passed out, the amount of pain he had been forced to endure in such a short amount of time just too much for him to endure. Alex ended up lifting the boy over his shoulders, __Looks like I'm going to have to carry him out of here._ _He turned back to the scientist, "You have it?"

"Yes. Everything you requested." the scientist handed Alex back the CDs, now filled with incriminating information. "Go down through the back of the lab. You'll find an emergency ladder system that you can take straight to the surface. It's supposed to be used in case of emergencies and power failures."

"Thank you." Alex said gratefully.

"You realize even if you present this they'll use their lawyers to try to slow things down."

"Reality of the situation is that Biovolt's dying," Alex told him as he pocketed the disks, "My advice to you sir, find a way to get out of it, before it comes crashing down... but just in case, what's your name."

"Jackson. Oliver Jackson." 

"Thank you Mr. Jackson. You made the right choice today... now stand back." Alex ordered him and the man did as he was told. "Ryujin... destroy it all!"

'With pleasure!' The Bit Beast roared as he let out his flames, searing and so hot that they were melting down the equipment though some of them started to explode. Luckily everyone had the good sense to get out of the way of the exploding machines, even the two unresponsive Demolition Boys.

"Well that takes care of that," Alex smiled, however pounding on the steel door that led into the lab made it vanish, "Looks like I've worn out my welcome. Time to jet," Before he left though he cast one more look at Bryan, __I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't help you, or the others in this Abbey. But one day, one day I promise you that you all will be free.__ With that he ran with Tala on his back and Ryujin returned his blade and jumped up into his master's free hand. They made their way to the ladder system. He threw his blade down, "Ryujin seal the door. We might need the extra time to get out of here." His Bit Beast came out and fused the door solid with his flames. The Bit Beast returned back to his blade once more and Alex pocketed his blade. He looked up at the ladder system. "This is going to be one hell of a climb," he sighed as he started to make the climb to his and Tala's freedom.

* * *

Back in the lab, Boris was only now just waking up as the guards finally broke the door down, "What is going on! Who was the traitor that..." when he saw the destruction around him, his face paled and his jaw was hanging, "MY SYSTEM! Countless years of research all destroyed in the blink of an eye!" he got up, his eyes even under his mask looking like a hawk's, wanting to find his prey, "Who is responsible for this!"

"It was him," Bryan said, pointing towards the unconscious scientist. "He and Alex were working together to free Tala. I had managed to knock him out, but there was nothing I could do about Alex or your computers. He forced the other scientist to erase the Tala's program. The others were useless as they were more concerned about their Bit Beast than the welfare of you and Biovolt." 

He motioned towards the two gaping Demolition Boys.

Boris growled as he clenched his fists, he decided to take into account what had happened as he went to pick up his discarded gun and walked over to the Demolition Boys, hitting them in the face to wake them out of their stupor before walking towards the scientist who was only starting to wake up now. He looked at everyone in the room.

"Take heed, for this is the fate of traitors," Boris said emotionlessly as he pointed the gun right at the scientist's head just as his eyes opened up.

"Sir! I..."

_*BANG!*_

The scientist fell dead face first into the ground. Boris looked at the guards who stood absolutely still, "Get this garbage out of my sight now." he said in the same deadly manner he had spoken right before he had killed the scientist. He looked then at the surviving scientist, "Get your fellow men in here now to fix my system at once." he turned toward Bryan, "You are now team captain of the Demolition Boys until told otherwise. Now all of you get out of my sight."

"Yes sir," Bryan said, before he marched over towards the other Demolition Boys and literally dragged them out of sight. As much as he wanted to see them receive their punishment, he didn't have the heart to after seeing a man killed right before his very own eyes.

__Good thing he bought it,__ the violet haired teen, now captain of the Demolition Boys thought. His two teammates were completely shocked that Boris had named Bryan as their new team captain. Furthermore, they couldn't believe Alex helped Tala escape. Spencer was looking forward to the punishment Tala was going to be receiving until he was faced with receiving his own punishment.

In the ruined lab, Boris was beside himself as he looked at one of the computers that were left, its monitor anyway. "You think you've accomplished some sort of victory here, Cross? You haven't. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. But mark my words..." he let out a roar of rage as he slammed his right fist through the monitor, breaking it with ease, releasing some of his mental pain, and yet he felt no pain from what he had just done. 

His face, normally an emotionless mask, was contorted by rage, "You will pay for what you have done."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex finally managed to get back to where he had parked his car. He didn't waste any time though. He put Tala in the passenger side and had him buckled up, just so he wouldn't go flying around since he was unconscious. He got into the driver's seat and started driving as fast as he possibly could from the Abbey's grounds without attracting any attention from any local law enforcement.

It wasn't until Alex was actually in Moscow that he actually took the time relax a little in the car. He needed a place to stay though, just needed to figure out where though. It was then that he remembered the cell phone that Mr. D had given to him. He pulled into a parking lot and made a call, "Mr. D. It's Alex. I need another favor."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. A Revealing Meeting

**_Disclaimer_**_: We do not own Beyblade. It belongs to Nelvana and the company that created it in Japan. I do own Alex Cross, Daniel Von Brown, Ryujin, Loborg, Megumi and Isis. This story takes place during the episode 'Out of the Past' and will run through the rest of the entire first season.  If you have any questions please contact us at ericpaladin@hotmail.com or nekowingzero@yahoo.com._

**The Lost Blader  
By: David Knight and Wingzero**

**Part 5  
A Revealing Meeting**

About twenty minutes later, Alex had gotten himself into the hotel where Mr. D and the Bladebreakers were staying at. He carried Tala in his arms, though the hotel manager didn't ask any questions. Probably Mr. D had told the man not to worry about him when he arrived. At any rate, Alex took the room key given to him and entered into the room. He placed Tala into bed, and also thought to change his clothes, since they looked pretty dirty.

That was when he saw the scars. Alex recoiled in shock and disgust, "My god... what the hell did they do to you..." He looked down at the face of the young boy, looking so serene and peaceful. It almost seemed impossible that this was the same boy that fought like a man possessed only a few hours ago in the beyblade arena. He looked down at Tala's blade, looking at his bit chip, the one containing Wolborg. He pulled out his own blade and let it fall to the ground, "What do you think Ryujin?"

The dragon soon came out of his blade, looking at Tala's for a while, 'I don't feel the connection between the blader and beast. However, I don't feel this one is like the ones I fought.'

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Ryujin nodded, 'Seaborg and Wyborg had dark intent in them. I could feel it. Boris had succeeded in warping their noble selves to his perversions. This one however could truly go either way. I would need time to know that.'

Alex nodded, knowing his bit beast, being as old he as he had told Alex in the past, was more knowledgeable in these sorts of things than any human. He removed the bit chip from Tala's blade and placed it down on the chair. "See what you can do with him. Assuming he can talk."

'We shall see,' With that Ryujin disappeared back in his blade, Alex knowing his bit beast wouldn't be around for a while now. He turned his attention back to Tala, who looked like he was in pain, even though he looked peaceful. Going into his pocket, he pulled out the silver falcon bit chip that he had found in the mountains earlier, "This thing helped me heal. Let's see how well it can help you," He put it into Tala's right hand. He didn't expect anything to happen immediately, though in this case, he kind of wish it would. Tala needed help.

How little Alex knew that he would be getting that help sooner than he thought.

* * *

Tala didn't know where he was. Was he awake or dreaming? All he could feel was pain and fear, pain from the torment that he had been forced to endure at the Abbey, at Boris's hands. Fear because even if he was free now, how long would it be until Boris came and took him back to the Abbey, turning him into a machine.

_'I'm already less than human,'_ Tala cried as he curled up in a ball, holding himself tightly, _'I'd__ rather die than go back there. I'd rather die than go back to that hell! I don't want to go back! I want my nightmares to end!'_

A young woman about Tala's age came into the red head's view. Her silver hair flowed gracefully down her back and stopped just below her shoulder blades. Her golden eyes looked over at the red head and she could feel the pain he endured. Gracefully walking towards him, she halted her progress as she didn't want to startle him. 

Tala became aware that someone was looking at him. Slowly he turned around, half expecting Boris but never thought to see a young girl, "Who... who are you?"

"I am the silver falcon of light," the young girl spoke in a soft melodic voice. Around here, there was an aura of peace and tranquility. Wherever she went, she brought healing and peace, but that didn't mean she would fight. She fought only to protect those she loved and not for revenge or without a cause. 

As Tala heard her words, he felt the pain dulling slowly; it was as if her very voice was healing his inner turmoil as well as his physical injuries. As he looked at her in the eyes, he saw nothing but warmth to her, "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"You may call me Dralcian," she said as she gave him a genuine smile.

"What are you?" The red head asked, seeing silver feathers blow past her. 

Dralcian had a musical laughter. "I thought you would have never asked that question. I'm the silver falcon bit beast."

"You... you're a bit beast?" Tala stared in disbelief, "But... but you look human."

"In this realm, I have a human form, but in your world I do not," she appeared to be sad. 

"You prefer to be human?" Tala asked.

"Yes and no," Dralcian answered with a riddle as she put her hands on his chest, "Now just relax."

To his own surprise, Tala did just that. Suddenly, he could feel all of his pain just starting to fade away. The memories would never go away, but he could start to move past them. Most of all, he knew that someone had risked his life to free him from the Abbey, to keep him from Boris. 

He smiled, knowing now for the first time in a long while, he was free.

* * *

_'What in the world...'_ Alex thought as he saw bruises on Tala's face fade away until it looked like they were never there to begin with. A smile formed on his face, _'Maybe there is something about that bit chip after all. I'll have to ask Ryujin to make contact with the bit beast inside.'_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alex knew who the one knocking was, "You can come in Mr. D."

Mr. Dickenson entered the room. He was disappointed in Alex's decision to raid the Abbey without proper back up and he didn't mention he was bringing Tala with him. "I'm glad to see the both of you are okay. You could have been killed pulling off a stunt like that. I thought I had lost you a second time, but enough about that." He glanced over towards the former Demolition Boy who now was healed from all his physical injuries. "I was worried Boris will harm him, but I can see he hasn't been touched." 

"That all depends on your point of view," Alex said coldly. When Dickenson didn't know what he meant, Alex simply lifted the covers a bit and Dickenson saw Tala's exposed back.

On the red head's back, old scars could be seen, but all the bruises and cuts he had received as a punishment were gone. His breathing became more even and he had a smile on his face for the first time in years. All the mental anguish had been removed from his slumber and now, he felt at peace. 

Mr. Dickenson was glad there weren't any signs of injury, but what worried him were the old scars that remained on Tala's back. "That sick monster. How could he do this to a child?" He was angry that Boris could do this horrendous act to another human being. 

Alex pulled out of his jacket pocket several CDs, "These should help in your case against Biovolt and Voltaire. They contain data on the mutation bit beasts, Biovolt's blade construction projects, and Boris' wire transaction with Daniel to help sabotage my team during the world championships five years ago."

"I can't believe they would stoop to that level," Mr. Dickenson said seriously as he took the CDs from Alex. "I would have never thought of Daniel betraying the team, but I guess Boris found a way to manipulate him. I hope it isn't too late for him." His eyes went over to the still form of a red headed blader. 

"I don't think it is at all," Alex shook his head, "He tried to attack Boris apparently before I got there. He was going to wipe out Tala's memories and emotions because of what he had done to turn him into a cyborg. I think Boris had to delete some of Tala's memories earlier and Tala remembered something. Something that made him go against Boris."

Mr. Dickenson stood there, not knowing what to say. Boris had the audacity and the nerve to transform Tala into a cyborg. "I'll make sure that he never sees the light of day. We'll hire the best attorneys around. I think we'll have everyone who was involved testify if they are willing. Maybe Kai will volunteer to be a witness. I don't know about the others or if they are brave enough to take the stand." 

"If it puts them away for life, I have no problem with testifying."

Both Dickenson and Alex turned around, though Alex had a smile on his face when he saw who it was that spoke, "Kai."

"I heard someone saying my name," Kai said, his crimson eyes taking in the situation. "So you're planning on putting Boris away for good? I don't mind testifying against him. It's about time the Abbey was shut down." He noticed the red head on the bed. "What happened to him?"

"Boris was about to turn him into a full blown cyborg. I went down to the abbey to go get Tala but I underestimated Boris," Alex shook his head, rubbing his right arm as he still remembered the bullet grazing it. "If it wasn't for Bryan attacking Boris from behind..."

"Bryan?" Kai asked with disbelief. He would have never thought that Bryan would save Alex. Out of all the people, Bryan was the one who had helped in their escape. "Where is he?" 

Mr. Dickenson allowed the two boys to communicate with each other as he listened onto their conversation. He didn't know much about the situation, but he wanted to know more. 

"We had to leave him behind. He wasn't ready to come with us Kai. I managed to make it so that Boris wouldn't think he had anything to do with helping us escape," Alex leaned up against the wall, his head down low, "Kai I saw those children this time. More than what you showed me... I wanted to help them. I wanted to free them all... but I couldn't. I could only help just one person."

"One person cannot do much on his own," Kai said thoughtfully. "But a group of friends can severely damage Biovolt. When the time is right, we will free every single one of those children from that miserable existence. I know we'll have to gather enough people who are willing to adopt them and endure the healing process each child will be going through. I know my team mates will help in any way they can." He chuckled at a thought. "You can't keep Tyson away even if you strap him on a bed."

Suddenly the door came crashing in as a pile of Breakers poured in. The poor genius ended up on the bottom of the heap with both Max and Tyson on top of him. Rei had managed to avoid falling with his feline abilities. 

"Ack!" Kenny screamed as he moved his laptop out of the way. "You're going to squash Dizzi!!"

"Hey Max, mind getting your arm out of my face?" Tyson cried.

"Your arm?" Max snapped, "What about your foot out of my face?"

"... you were saying Kai?" Alex muttered as he put a hand behind the back of his head, not believing the sheer ridiculousness of this entire scene.

Kai rolled his eyes at the antics of his teammates. "Shut the door." He ordered the rest of his team. 

Rei nodded his head. He would have shut the door, but there was a huge pile of his teammates preventing him from doing so. Instead, he jumped over them gracefully and landed on the other side of the pile. 

"Thanks a lot Rei," Kenny said sarcastically as he tried to pry himself out from under the mess. 

"Sorry about that," Rei apologized sheepishly. He then yanked the genius out of the pile after Kai had placed the laptop in a safe place. The team captain knew they were going to need all the help they could get even if it came from the sarcastic bit beast.

"Well we kinda figured something was up," Tyson shook his head, "I mean first Mr. D got that call during our evening celebration. A few minutes ago he leaves, soon you follow him out Kai and then..."

"Whoa!" Max blurted aloud, "What's Tala doing here?"

"He's here, because he's injured," Kai replied. "My friend brought him here after rescuing Tala from the Abbey, though it was foolish on his part to go alone." He nodded his head towards the mysterious blader in the room.  

While the others were talking, Rei was studying the mystery blader. He knew he saw him from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. 'I know I have seen his face before.' He moved closer to get a better look. 

"Whoa wait a minute! For real?" Max asked. "Man you must not have been thinking clearly."

"So who is this guy anyway?" Tyson asked, "Mr. D I think we have a right to know what's going on here."

Dickenson was trying to think of what to say when Alex took the option away from him as he walked forward, "It's okay, Mr. D. I don't think there's any harm in telling them. It's not like they are going to tell the world or anything," he held his hand out to Tyson and had a smile, "Alex Cross, how do you do?"

"...NO WAY!!!" was pretty much the entire Bladebreakers response, save for their team captain. 

Kai knew the identity of the mystery blader as he was the one who helped Alex get his life back. 

"Is it for real?" Tyson gasped as he saw his beyblade hero for the first time in person. 

"Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming," Max said, spacing out a little. 

Kenny nearly dropped his laptop when he heard the name. He started mumbling incoherent words.

Rei stood there, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe this former world champion team captain was standing right in front of him and he couldn't identify the person. 

"This is not a dream. Not by a long shot." Alex shook his head, very much amused by their expressions."

"Oh wow! This is **so** cool!" Max squealed.

"Absolutely!" Tyson agreed as he pulled out his beyblade. He was really eager to have a match with the former world champion, especially since he was now the current world champion.

"Really eager for a beyblade battle huh?" Alex said with a grin, though he had thought of battling Tyson himself sometime in the future.

"But... but just where have you been for the last five years?" Kenny stammered, "I mean. After the world champion ships five years ago, you practically walked off the face of the earth."

"You have Biovolt to thank for sabotaging the tournament and turning Daniel Von Brown, one of my teammates against us, giving their team the win and making me into a shell of my self for the last five years." Alex said bitterly, as he still wasn't and probably would never truly get over in some ways the betrayal at Daniel's hands.

"I can't believe they would do such an underhanded trick as that," Kenny stuttered. 

"Then again, this is Biovolt we're talking about," Tyson spat out. "They aren't exactly angels." 

"More like devils," Kai spoke up. His crimson eyes flashed pure hatred for the company that had raised him and had taken away his childhood. 

Rei took a step back not only from the surprise announcement but from the looks that Kai was giving. 

"Why would do such a thing?" Max asked. 

"They will use any means to achieve their goal, even if it means sacrificing lives," a voice said from behind Alex. 

"Tala," Tyson said, seeing the red haired blader get slowly out of bed though Alex threw him a shirt.

"Put that on before taking the bed sheets off," Alex told him, "You aren't exactly wearing a top at the moment."

Tala hastily wore the shirt before the Bladebreakers could see his old scars. "Thank you." He stood up and stretched not feeling the pain he had endured. His muscles weren't sore like they were before and he could only wonder how it happened, but he guessed Dralcian had been involved. Ice blue eyes scanned the room. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much," Alex said.

"Tala, are you okay?" Tyson asked, "What happened to you after the finals?"

Tala suddenly found his bed sheets very interesting at the moment. "You see............... When I lost to you, Boris wasn't exactly pleased. He ordered the guards to punish all of us even Ian, who didn't blade during the finals. I was thrown back into my 'room' until I decided I had enough. I wanted out of there. When I broke out, I stormed over to Boris' office, but had this device that sends electrical shocks through my body by means of the cybernetic implants. I don't remember much afterwards, but I do remember being hauled to the laboratory for an upgrade. You'll have to ask Alex for the rest."

"That's horrible," Rei whispered. 

"I managed to stop them from giving Tala that 'upgrade'," Alex said, disgust evident at what he knew was an upgrade, "I also downloaded files from Biovolt's computer system before trashing the system. I was very lucky to escape with Tala."

"Yes you were," Kai agreed with him, "though I still say you shouldn't have gone alone. If it weren't for an unlikely ally, you would have ended up with a bullet through your head."

"What do you mean, Kai?" Kenny inquired as everyone's attention went to the Bladebreaker's team captain. 

Kai didn't even bother responded, but looked over towards Alex.

"... Bryan saved my life. He attacked Boris from behind. If he hadn't, he would have killed me." Alex told everyone.

"Bryan?" Rei gasped out loud. "The same Bryan who sent me to the hospital rescued you?" 

"It goes to show you, how little we know about each other," Kenny spoke softly. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's still at the abbey... he couldn't come with us," Alex shook his head.

"But why?" Max asked.

"Because he just couldn't. He did what he could because he didn't want any blood on his hands," Alex sighed, "And there was only so little time to act."

"If he didn't want any blood on his hands, then why did he have his bit beast attack me during the finals?" Rei wanted to know, but he also knew where to draw the line. If they weren't going to respond, he wasn't going to push for an answer. 

"You'll have to ask Bryan," Kai said with a serious voice. 

"I wish I could have saved him," Tala said wistfully, "but I was in no condition to help anyone." 

"We'll help everyone at the abbey be free some day," Alex vowed, "I swear it."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed. In just the last few minutes, his dislike for Boris and Biovolt had gone way more than he thought they could and he didn't like them much at all to begin with. "One day they'll all go down for every single crime they've done."

The rest of the Bladebreakers, Tala, and Alex nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted Boris and Biovolt to pay for their crimes against humanity. One of these days, Biovolt would be only a bad memory. 

Mr. Dickenson coughed to bring the attention to him. "Now that we have taken care of that, what are you planning to do?" He directed the question towards Alex and Tala. 

Tala had no idea, where he was going to go or what he was going to do. He had been given his freedom a couple hours ago and he hadn't exactly planned on his escape. 

"Rebuild bridges that have been broken," Alex said softly.

"Huh?" was the collective response from many of the people in the room.

"I'm going to find Isis and Megumi," Alex said solemnly, "Try to put my shattered friendships back together again and reform my team."

"No way!" Max gasped, "You're going to reform the Blade Knights!"

"Absolutely," Alex nodded, "I can't participate in tournaments without a team," he looked over to Tala, hoping that the red head wouldn't take what he was about to say the wrong way, "If you want to, I'd like you come with me on this journey Tala."

Tala was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you want someone like me?"

"You have a good heart, no matter what has been done to you or what you've been lead into doing. I wouldn't be asking you come with me on this journey," Alex said with a smile, "Or asking you join my new team if I wasn't sure about you."

A genuine smile mad its way across Tala's face. "I'd be honored to join your team." He frowned for a second. "Though I can't help thinking about Bryan."

"We'll help him out some day. I promise." Alex said. "But for right now, we need to heal from our wounds and learn how to live. It's the only way we can truly be ready for what lays a head."

"Learn to live?" Tyson asked.

"I may have been legally alive for the last five years but I was dead inside. Now I'm just trying to live again," Alex answered, "I need to be able to truly be alive and to move on from the past if I'll ever put all of my demons to rest... that means going to see the two people that meant so much to me but shut them out of my life for so long now. No matter what happens, when I see them I'll be able to finally move on."

"I also need to move on," Tala added. "I have much to learn about friendship, trust, and faith. The teachings of Biovolt aren't easy to remove in a single day.  Undoing ten years of damage won't be easy." He pulled his knees closer towards himself and rested his head on them. 

"Don't worry," Alex said to Tala, "I'll help you."

"We all will Tala," Tyson said coming over to the red head and putting his hand out. Tala didn't know what Tyson meant by the gesture until he said, "Friends?"

"Even after what I put you through, you still want to be my friend?" Tala stared at the hand.

"Yeah," Tyson said with a smile on his face. He knew there was something about Tala from the first time he took his hand. He wasn't like Boris and the other Demolition Boys and now he knew it.

Nervously, Tala took Tyson's hand and accepted his friendship. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you guys." 

"That's what friends are for Tala," Tyson smiled.

Alex watched on, knowing there would be tough times and trials a head. Biovolt wasn't done with them yet and it would keep on fighting until it finally died. 'But we'll keep on fighting too. We fight for what we believe in and we fight with a strength that they don't possess: the strength of friendship. With that strength, there isn't any force we can't beat.' As he looked at Tala, he shifted his eyes to Kai, until finally looking at himself in a mirror across the room, a sly smile on his face, 'But most of all, it can save any one, change anyone. Even those of us that are just known as lost bladers.'

**To Be Continued...**

_Author's Notes: We've about reached somewhere between one half to two thirds of completing this story. For those of you wanting to see battles sorry but there will be some very impressive fights later on as we plan to save the best for when it fits. Until next time._


End file.
